Humanity or your brethren, Demons?
by RayvenEmber
Summary: Calla Skye, a fiery sixteen year old, a tsundere if you will, has always been out of place. Abandon, and left as an orphan she knew that something wasn't quite right with her. She's always wanted to know the truth, but one fateful night she meets a stranger, who holds all she's ever wanted and maybe even more...Warning:contains foul language(not too bad) bloody violence, pervy etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

_Soul Hunters are specialized humans that exist to purify corrupted souls and protect the World of the Living from demons. Of course, Death has always been around, but without anyone actually carrying out its laws. This soon changed. As centuries goes by, a goddess soon notices that the humans' life cycle is out of balance. Cruelty and malice is corrupting the World of the Living, and just one Grimm Reaper isn't enough to balance out the souls that belong in Hell or Heaven. _

_The goddess, after she asked for acceptance from God, created two brothers. She experimented with demons, to see if a corrupted soul can be restored as a pure soul. The first, ShiroNaito a boy with snow-white hair and one blue, another yellow, colored eyes. The second, Natas, also a boy, with blood-red hair and piercing yellow eyes. With some help, she created something like an extra dimension, called Eden. Eden served as a school, a home and a society for humans specially gifted with extraordinary powers, and the brothers were preparing to become the leaders and rulers of Eden._

_Their job was to work everyday so humans can live in peace and happiness once again. At this time, the newly, inexperienced Reapers were trained and taught about humans and the good and evil. They goddess herself taught the children for she did not want to bother Death and his work. The brothers had rare, tremendous powers that could easily be the destruction and salvation of humanity. When the two boys seemed ready, the goddess left them to see if they would live up to the gods expectations. These brothers worked hard for centuries because of their love and curiosity for humans. But eventually the younger brother had gotten bored with humans. They seemed so inferior, fragile and weak, it was... disgusting. Natas, looking for a way to cure his boredom, unleashed Hell into the World of the Living. Chaos and disaster fell upon the worlds and yet he cherished it, enjoy how every drop of blood, eradicated the useless and the weak. Soon after, he turned on his brother, demons unleashed into battle. ShiroNaito, seeing that his beloved younger brother was too corrupted, banished his brother with the demons in the Netherworld, otherwise known as Hell. The gods, relatively pleased with ShiroNaito's decision, decided to trust the Grimm Reaper. On account with one thing they have forgotten, or maybe not yet noticed... Natas had fallen in love with a woman in Eden, who bore his children..._

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

I checked my phone. It's bright light blinked back 9:58 pm. I sighed as I stuffed it back into my pocket. Glancing at the dishes, I heaved a few, stopping to open the stain glass cabinet, and then store them up into it. I paused. I finished my chores. Luis, the manager's "deputy", saw me taking a quick break and now strode towards me. He was a good 7 inches over me, his neatly clipped black hair swayed slightly, his caramel eyes always shined with concern and kindness.

"Maybe you should go back home, Ms. Calla. Thank you for all of your hard work today! It sure helped a lot!" Luis squeezed my left shoulder briefly and then smiled. I blinked my tired eyes in appreciation.

"Thank you Luis." I held back a yawn. Luis nodded once then turned around and occupied himself by wiping the emerald-green tables in the restaurant.

"I'll go through the back!" I yelled as I made my way through the ruby and charcoal colored tables. The chestnut floors creaked slightly as I walked towards the back.

"Be careful!" He warned as I slipped through into the **EMPLOYEES ONLY**. Walking toward the center, I paused. -_208, 208... There!-_ Jangling my locker, I put my worn out apron inside and shut it. I checked my phone again, and then frowned. It was still 9:58. I was positive that at least a minute had passed by, it seemed as time had stopped. Opening the back door and wincing when it screeched loudly in the silent night, I stepped out, enjoying the warm, late summer breeze. After I had assured myself that the heavy metal door was locked, I gazed around, accustoming to my surroundings. The river churned softly, and the lone tree's figure seemed to be whispering a warns. It was quiet, too quiet. I turned my gaze, narrowing my neon green eyes, looking around again, squinting at the dark alley, looking for an abnormalities. I jumped back in surprise, swallowing a yelp as I saw something that I hadn't seen before. A tall_, at least it seems that way or maybe its just me 'cause I'm so small_, lean figure, cloaked by darkness stood out. Judging from its figure, I guess it was a male. He had on a velvet-black coat on, a hood hiding his face, dark jeans and a bright silver chain hanging from his pants. It was leaning against the brick wall, checking his phone, occasionally stopping to read something. The hooded figure didn't move despite my sudden outburst. I struggled with myself, debating whether I should run, or tell Luis. There were two exits, one behind me, where I would run beside the river, or the exit leading into town. The only problem was, that the second exit was blocked by the stranger. My mouth moved before I had made up my mind.

"May I help you?..." I asked cautiously. The figure's hood didn't move, heck, it didn't even seem to acknowledge me! I asked again, this time more impatiently, hands on my hips. It still didn't budge. Suddenly, he pissed me off, the way he acted all high and mighty. I lost all cautions and walked heavily towards the figure. Slapping his left shoulder, **hard**, he stumbled. I smirked but then he abruptly caught himself right before he tripped. I blinked in surprise. He moved with such animalistic grace, it was... shocking. The hood turned sharply towards me, which should have been painful on his neck, but I saw no expression. In fact... I still couldn't see his face! I felt his eyes settle upon me, like that creepy way when you feel you're being watched but you can't see who. But he was right in front of me!The stranger straightened slowly as if I was now worth his attention. He looked at me closely, observing me as if I was an exotic creature, never seen before. -_**He**'s one to talk.-_

"_You_." He said. I flinched, taking a step back. His voice seemed to cut cleanly through the night.

"You can _see_ _me_?" He had taken a step forward in surprise. I scowled. Disregarding his unusual question with a wave of my hand, I answered accusingly.

"Of course I can! Why wouldn't I be able to? You, in turn, acted like you couldn't see me." I pointed accusingly at his chest. He didn't answer, nor made a lame, half-baked excuse. Instead he waited hesitantly before asking another question.

"...Is the Boss in?" He pointed his thumb towards the metal door, while his voiced seemed to have held in secret laughter. Closing my eyes and crossing my arms, I stood defiantly, as I told myself to not let him get on my nerves.

_**Big mistake.**_

"No, she's rarely in but there's Luis, he's sort of the deputy o-..." All of sudden, my body tingled as if an electric current had went through me. A gush of the warm night breeze brushed violently passed, and I raised my arms to shield my face. The violent rush subsided, and I felt myself break into a cold sweat. Gingerly, I opened my eyes, straining to find the source of the sudden shock but found... nothing. Panic and drowsiness slowly seeped into me. The hooded man was gone, and the wasn't anything around to advise me that I hadn't imagined the whole thing. I sighed deeply, relieved yet oddly...disturbed. As if to clear my thoughts, I looked up to the night sky, and grimaced.

"The stress is getting to me. "

* * *

Sorry, for such a lame title, for those who care. OMG, ITS SO AGONIZINGLY SHORT! rips hair out DX T^T It wuz late at night, still is, and I wuz pooped. Anyway, please comment if ya'd like, (don't be shy ^U^) I'd like to read what ppl gotta say. ;) ARIGATO!


	2. A fateful encounter At school!

**Chapter 2**

I basically **_dragged_** my legs to school. Rockwell Private High. Sounds '_fancy', _huh? Well, it's 'cause it is. -_Too bad, it's a snooty, stuck-up, rich kids school.- _What am _I _doing here? I'm here because I got a scholarship into this school. -_It's actually pretty remarkable school.- _This is my second year here. Everyone stood in their own little groups in sunlit the lobby. -_That's right. A **lobby **with a **sunroof**. I just consider it to be the fancy word for the school uses for entrance hall.- _I stood in rear, the near the walls. I fidgeted as I became self-conscious . -_Ughh, why do we have to wear these cursed uniforms?!-_ I thought darkly to myself as I tugged the hem of my skirt. A pure white dress shirt, and a plaid red and yellow skirt, and a golden tie. I had left my wavy/curly hair loose, and as for footwear, I wore knee-high black boots. -**_I _**_honestly **don't like** my hair. It was a reddish pink color. No, more of a... Magenta or hot pink...? How sad. I don't even know the color of my hair!- _Of course I could dye it but my legal guardian, _my uncle_, said no; no matter how many times I begged. I tugged lightly at a loose strand, staring at it blankly._  
_

"Eww, ugh! _I _thought this school was supposed to be an _Honor's _Society made up of First class! An **elite** school where dirty**_ peasants_**, and **_Third class_** are **NOT** included!" A bratty rich kid whined. At first I stiffen at this comment, then narrowed my eyes and let the loose strand fall across my shoulders as I glared at the kid who said this. It was a rich kid. -_Obviously.- _He had a bright orange hair, multiple freckles, pale skin and dark emerald eyes. He was wearing a red blazer, a pure white dress shirt, a gray tie, and black perfectly ironed dress pants. The shirt and pants were so ironed to perfection that they seemed stiff, rather than the soft comfort of a regular shirt. -_Don't get me wrong, I iron my shirts too. Just not like a crazy maniac.- _He was talking to some other kids, probably one of his '_inner cliches' _The others who were listening were two guys, one with short honey brown hair and gray eyes, he wore a matching gray sweater, which went with his eyes, and dark pants and an ocean blue tie. The other had blond hair with a loose curl on his forehead, he wore the same uniform as the first brat, except he wore no tie and his blazer unbuttoned. The other two laughed at his comment. Abruptly he turned around and smirked at me. I ground my teeth, biting my tongue and clenched my fists in annoyance. -_You wanna **die,**_ _kid?!- _ He now looked at me fully, as if challenging me to do something.

"Aw, look. There's one of them now." He pointed a finger at me. A few students who were listening, turned to see who the boy was talking about. His face was a mix of something between disgust and patronize specifically for me. I deliberately took a step forward, really to dash out and smash his nose, just to see his ugly as shit face would look when the crowd started to jeer in excitement. Unexpectedly, a hand had reached out and tugged my shoulder, not hard but as if it took a lot from them. I scowled and turned to my assailant. I blinked when I saw it was none other one of my best friends. She pulled at my upper arm, straining to turn me around.

"Come-one!" She whispered fiercely. I lost balance for a moment and stumbled.

"Heyy, now... Masami!" She took advantage of my confusion and pushed me if front of her. I looked back and saw the snooty kid fuming that he had lost his chance to humiliate me. I turned around to smirked devilishly at him as she kept pushing me. Masami roughly steered me away from the crowd, into the hallway where I broke eye contact from him, and burst into the cafeteria. I swear I could smell my heels burning. -_Great...- _Masami had stopped and put her hands on her knees, panting. Masami Watson, another royal blood but she wasn't like the others, snooty or stuck up like others, if fact she was quite the opposite. She was nice and caring, and equal to everybody. He long free-flowing blond hair covered her face.

"What the _hell_ Masami?!" She lifted her head, and glared at me. She pointed a finger at my face.

"Language. And besides, _that's _your thanks for me? After I just saved you there?" She put her hands on her hips. She didn't even raise her voice, and for her to be serious; her voice is enough. Trust me, she's always nice, caring and preppy so when she gets serious... It's scary. I grimaced, shocked she was this pissed.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"There, that's better!" She giggled. "Lily, you sure haven't changed!" I did a mental groan at the sound of my nickname. She bounced and grasped my hands together with hers. I took a step back, feeling sorta uncomfortable.

"Waah! You grew! We're not the same height anymore!" She pouted childishly. I looked into her bright green eyes, then closed mine and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, so sorry!" I opened my eyes and looked at Masami, she backed away and stuck out her tongue, flipping her long blond hair. I grinned. Then looked around. "By the way have you seen-"

"Whack." A 'stranger's' voice calmy said behind me.

"Owww!" I crouched, rubbing my head, crying. "What was THAT FOR?!" I turned my head looking up, tears in my eyes. A redhead with blue dipped dyed hair stood behind me. She stood calmly, watching.

"I whacked in the head, with this." She held up the thick school policy book in hand. She shrugged like it was nothing. "What are you? Stupid?" I stood up quickly and glared into her honey eyes, which really couldn't do because she was taller than me... But that's not the point. After a few seconds, of what most people around us would guess as a fierce staring contest, I whimpered then hugged the girl briefly.

"Annabeth!" She hugged back. Masami had taken out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"It's, _hic, _so, _hic, _so emotional!" She cried like the drama queen she is. Annabeth and I pulled her into the embrace too, and stood there for a minute hugging and crying and squealing about how much we missed each other and blahblahblah, eh. I'm actually kind of embarrassed that I let people see me like this... Ah, but what the heck, it's my best friends!

* * *

"Gulh, gulh... Ahhh! It so cold and refreshing!" I gushed cheerfully as I put, _well more like slapped_, down the can of Coke on the cafeteria's table. The cafeteria was also stunning. The slight hum from the other students talking all around us was calming. Navy circular tables seating a party of eight, plush seats, and a _huge _chandelier floated silently above the cafeteria. There was a waffle bar for breakfast and for lunch a salad bar, a vending machine selling drinks and small snacks, and a variety of tasty exotic food spread out for people was mouth-watering. The aromas, the sight of the food, and the sizzling and crispy sounds flowing from the kitchen. The spread was specifically designed to capture one's eye. It was incredible how this school worked. -_Just imagining the price of all this, makes my head spin.- _

Annabeth looked at me doubtfully, her look sent a dark aura towards me, bringing me back to reality.

"W-what?!' I asked as I smiled nervously.

"How can you drink soda so early in the morning?" She asked annoyed but curiously. She picked at her blueberry covered pancakes.

"I'm tired! I was working late last night! And then that son of a-" I gasped then quickly gulped some more soda to cut off my remark. -_Shit! I almost told them what happened!-_ I busied myself by gulping down the soda, feeling the cool and intoxicating caffeine worm into my body.

"What?" Both Annabeth and Masami looked at me, questioningly. I coughed from the sudden spread of liquid in my throat, avoiding their gazes, and puckered my lips.

"N-n-nothing!" I stammered. The can in my hand shook a little.

"Spill." They said in unison.

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause nothing happened." I tried to shrug casually, but it ended up looking more like a jerk of my shoulders . Masami hummed in denial. Annabeth tapped the table and we sat in simple silence.

"By the way Annabeth, how did you find us so quickly?" I asked curious, also because I wanted to get rid of the silence. She smiled deviously.

"Oh. Well, I heard that there was a fight about to go on in the lobby. And then I thought to myself, 'I bet that's Calla!' Every time there's a disruption, I always bet it's you. And guess what?," She grinned darkly. "I haven't lost _one_ bet yet." She wiggled her pancake at me for emphasis. I stared at her in complete astonishment, mouth agape. Masami just burst into giggles.

"Hahah, that's so true!" She laughed.

"Whatever," I snapped to both, annoyed. "Come'n, we're gonna be late for class." Masami looked at me in surprise at my sudden outburst, but then smiled as if to dismiss it. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay _mom." _She retorted playfully. I had gotten a massive headache but I doubt it was from them. I stood up unsteadily, my knees felt weak, and my body sluggish. It felt familiar yet strange, it tingled, my body burned as if a stimulating current was slowly creeping into the building. I shook my head.

_"No..."_

* * *

I stood in the girls' bathroom by myself. Annabeth and Masami had gone to class but I excused myself, saying that I needed to regain my composure. It wasn't a _complete lie_. Splashing cold water on my face, I shook my head, trying to wipe the weird sensation off of my mind. I felt dizzy, and light-head. I ran my hand over my eyes.

_Where did I feel this? It feels... Familiar... _

Then it came to me.

"Last night." I whispered to myself. My voice echoed around me in the empty bathroom. Last night, when I meant _**that **_stranger, I had the same feeling. But this time the feeling was more... Powerful...

The bell ringed, its deep sounds vibration through me, snapping me back.

"Shit, I'm late!" I ran through the door, it's hinges shrilled in protest of the amount of force I expelled. All the students we're in their home room, and the bells had stopped ringing. It was eerily quiet in the hall, with the exception of mypounding feet against the tiles. -_Crap! I'm late! So freaking late! Homeroom 107 should be right there, around the corner... Yes! There it is!- _ I sharply turned the corner...And ran smack into someone.

"Tch," I staggered from the collision. My headaches felt as if a thousand bees were drumming into my head.

"You should really watch where you are going." A deep voice rumbled. I placed my hand over my eyes to seize the horrible ache.

"Yeah? Well, same goes for you, smart aleck. What are you, made of stone?" I retorted. I scowled fiercely as I looked up but my glare faltered along the way. A young man stood in front of me. He had creamy brown wavy hair, and deep brilliantly colored ice blue eyes, which seemed to go along with his lightly tanned skin. He stared at me, as if I was an old friend whom he was trying to remember. I felt myself blush slightly under his intense gaze. He must have either sensed me being uncomfortable, or he found what he supposedly wanted. He suddenly smiled at the ground then looked at me once again, extending his hand. His crispy white shirt wrinkled at the posture, and his scent drifted towards me. He smelled of the spring rain, and the morning dew on a sweet smelling meadow.

"Sorry, I guess you're right. Guess we should we introduce each other right? My name's Ren, pleased to have crashed into you." He joked in a brotherly way.

"Watch it," I warned, laughing. "Calla. Pleased to meet 'cya!" I giggled. When he grasped my hand, my headache seemed to have turned into butterflies, and they fluttered away. I was a little dazed by the abrupt change but quickly adapted as the second tardy bell rang. - _What is it with bell today anyway?-_

"We better get to class," He said letting go of my hand. As he turned around, reaching for the doorknob, I heard him say mumble to himself something like,

"Ugh, the gang's gonna kill me... They'll never drop this..."

* * *

**Woopwoop! Finally got to the second chapter! What d'ya think? Plz type ur reviews, and if u got any ideas plz, tell! CX Thanks again! ; D**


	3. Chapter 3: My last day alive

**Chapter 3**

I was about to ask what Ren said before he opened the door, but his phone rang. I watched annoyed, -_Phones are supposed to off during class, stupid.- _He _took_ out his phone and quickly read the text. His phone was strange, it looked somewhat more advanced than a regular smart phone._ -But hey, what do I know? I just own a simple, plain flip open phone.-_ He turned it off, and hastily stuffed it back into his pocket. His whole demeanor had changed. He seemed cold and distant, serious and his body has gone stiff as if he was battle ready. Ren turned around and his sapphire eyes landed on me. I flinched, they were hard and had an icy gleam to them.

"Sorry, you go in first. Tell the teach that I'll be late." He had already walked past me; before I could make a retort about how you _ask_ for favors not command them, he was gone.

"Geesh, what's with guy?" I muttered under my breath. I turned around and grabbed the door knob. I glanced back and seeing the hallway that Ren had already gone, I stuck my tongue out at the direction he had disappeared. With a huff, I opened the door to see the teacher sitting on-top of his large pine desk, attendance papers in hand. Masami and Annabeth gaped while the rest of the class were settling down murmuring. His hazel eyes went lazily towards me.

"I'm guessing you're Calla?" His rich accent surprised me.

"Umm, yes." I answered nervously under his gaze. I didn't move from my spot in the doorway. His eyes went over my shoulder. And I remembered what Ren said. I mentally groaned. -_Hey, I have morals. It's just that sometimes I just don't wanna go by them.-_

"Um, sir,"

"Mr. Zoni Ross." He provided blankly.

"Mr. Zoni Ross, I was told to tell you that, Ren, had something come up and he would not be here for home room." I hoped Mr. Ross knew who I was talking about. To my astonishment, Mr. Ross' s eyes held understanding and something else, then marked something on his attendance sheet.

"I see... I'm assuming that you were with Mr. Province?" -_Province? His name is Ren Province?-  
_He looked back at me, and I tried to hide my surprise when I learned of his name.

"Y-yes." I mumbled. Annabeth and Masami gaped even more. He slid from his desk, and smoothed his dark chocolate hair back.

"You're excused, sit down. Your seat is right there, to the right of the other empty seat." Mr. Ross pointed with his pen towards the second to last row of desks {going vertically}. I took my seat and tried to ignore the whispers and stares of gossip. "Well then, since everyone's here. Let's get the school's rules and policies over with." Mr. Ross went over the rules while I drifted off into space. -_Wow, who woulda thought crashing into a complete stranger, woulda given you a 'Come into class late' pass?- _

_ ... _

"...And dorms are already assigned to each person, but because of some technicalities, we're holding off until Friday afternoon. That is all." He checked his watch. "At 10:15 you switch classes. Now then, I have some business to attend. Take the remaining time to acquainted with your classmates for the remaining nine minutes." And with that, he walked out. Slowly, the class got back within their groups. I stretched up and took my time to look around. The class room had a high ceiling, and thick white pillars supporting the elegantly stained high windows; in front of the class stood Mr. Zoni Ross' huge pine desk and the smart board was mounted in the middle of the white board. The wooden desks were connected to the dull gray seats. In the back there were huge textbooks stacked against each other with some other multicolored books in the looming shelves. I heard the sound of desks scraping against the checkered tiled floors and footsteps coming my way. I sighed knowing what was coming.

"Calla," And I readied for their ridiculous theories. "If you wanted to be alone to be with your boyfriend, you could have just said so. I mean, you didn't have to lie to us about that." Masami said, hurt.

"W-wait.** What?!** Y-you've got it wrong! That's not what happened!" I insisted, slamming my hands on my desk._ -I mean, I expected something ridiculous but not this far-fetched!-_ Annabeth nodded, either ignoring me or using my words against me.

"That would explain... Then what about her foul mood?..." Annabeth said facing Masami. Both raised their heads suddenly, as if they found the a scientific extraordinaire. Something sparked between the two. Understanding and horror masked their faces. They both slapped down their hands on my desk, alarming me and creating a disruption around the classroom.

"No way..." Masami whispered, pity crossed her face. Annabeth leaned in close.

"You're pregnant!" She hissed. I widened my eyes then screamed,

"**HELL NO!"**

I had jumped from my desk and was now slowly backing away in sheer terror and rapidly flowing alarm. I watched as Masami, and Annabeth fell over each other laughing.

"Oh god, her face!" Annabeth laughed. I watched them in angst, horror and disgust.

"Oh, you were right! Her reaction was priceless!" Masami panted between giggles. They started laughing again, tears forming around their eyes. I growled in anger.

"WHATEVER! What's wrong with you guys?!" I roared furiously, my arms flailing around like an idiot. They exploded, roaring with laughter once again. The class looked at us in dismay, confusion and bland shock etched in their faces. I sat back down, blushing furiously crossing my arms and pouted at the empty desk near the window.

"So... How's the mystery guy?" Annabeth whispered quietly after a few moments of silence for the other students to get off our cases. I didn't respond, just stared ahead out the window. I blinked in confusion when I saw a white figure hanging around a tree near the school. It looked like a small girl in a blue dress with a soft yellow hem. Her long brown hair whipped in the air... When she turned and smiled at me. I blinked again and saw that the strange girl was gone. I turned to Masami, and Annabeth to ask if they saw her. They just stood their waiting patiently for my respond. I gave in, confused, and murmured,

"He's nothing special, just another royal I guess..." As I turned back towards the window.

* * *

I stood in my room, arching my back before relaxing. Plopping into my bed, I snuggling with my comforter for a moment. I glanced at my phone, knowing I had to call my legal guardian. Sighing, I gave in, deciding to just go with it. I reached over my nightstand, and dialed the familiar number. It rung once, twice...

"Hello?" My "uncle's" deep voice rang within the phone.

"Hey Aiken." I answered.

"Calla?!" Instinctively, I held the phone at a good distance from my ear as my uncle started his lecture.

"God help me, child! I worry about you! Why didn't you call yesterday? I called Luis to check in on you but he said you were already gone!" I listened to him ramble on and on before bring the phone back to my ear.

"Well, hello to you too, **uncle**." I retorted. He sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that it was later than I expected when I got home, and I didn't want to call so late." I lied. I just really didn't want to talk to him about what happened last night or this morning or this afternoon.

Strangely I've seen more and more oddities, even since **_that guy._ **Like when I walked into town for groceries, I saw a few random people with a weird haze of colors, most of them dark. Some of the darker colors abruptly stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I saw abnormalities among them and felt the malice hanging around them. They quickly scattered and then I saw _**him**_ walk by. _**He **_would stride in, as if he appeared from thin air. He would chased them down, tracking, calculating and hunting them as if they were prey. I followed him into an alley as he slipped into the shadows, trapping a mangy dog. I heard unearthly snarls and deep growls then a sudden yelp followed by silence, but by the time I had caught up, rotten smelling, acidic blood was burning the surrounding walls and floor, and the stranger was there standing in the middle of the bloody carnage as if it was natural. I saw his head turn slightly over his shoulder to look back at me, then he suddenly ran forward slipping deeper into the alley, becoming completely covered by darkness. I yelled after him and ran but soon stopped for a brick wall cut off all exits. After that, I walked home in a daze.

"Calla?" My uncle asked timidly. I snapped back into the present.

"Oh, sorry. You were saying?" He stayed quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure you're fine? There's nothing wrong?" At that moment I wish he was back at home, comfortable by his mere presence at home.I I remembered when I could cuddle into his chest like I used to when I was smaller when I was scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I croaked.

"Listen, Calla, I'll be back home on Wednesday but listen carefully to what I'm about to say; Be careful of who you let into your life, they might not be who they seem to be." I could have froze right then and there. Aiken was describing exactly what I was regretting, meeting that _**man.**_

"I will. Goodnight Uncle Aiken." I could imagine him smile sympathetically through the phone.

"Good, take care, Lily."

#

* * *

_#The Next Day#_

#

Today is Tuesday, August the twenty-seventh. And I am now bored. It is a peaceful morning. The river's churning softly under my feet while the sun slowly warms the earth as it rises. It's 7:35 in the morning and there's no one with me on the bridge. I grin to myself. -_Guess I should take this time to liven up a little.- _  
I stretched briefly before bursting out running. Clean and slightly humid air fills my lungs, the softly muffled sound of my boots on the concrete filled the otherwise silent morning. By the time I made it to the end of the bridge, I kept running.

_{Author's note:}(The school is like its own city. It's cut off from civilization by the river with only one bridge connecting it back to Rockwell. Rockwell Private High is surrounded by a luscious forest with occasional plains, hills, and lakes. Everything man-made is owned by the school. The school has provided dorms, private houses, and a small plaza which includes a mall, shopping centers, public recreation, cafe, restaurants, and other stores for the students and facility.)_

The constant sound of birds chirping was all I heard aside from time to time rustling of the vegetation surrounding me. When suddenly I heard soft weeping. I slowed down to a stop, to listen better. Everything was completely quiet and I was about to run again when I heard it.

_"Big brother... sniffle... " _I walked warily towards the sound. Easing around the tree, I saw the little girl I have seen before. Her long brown hair was flowing down her back, and her blue dress was dirty and torn. She cried into her hands, her hunched shoulders trembling slightly. She looked around seven years old. -_Who would leave a poor little girl by herself in this big forest?!- _

"Hi there. Whatcha' doing, all alone in this big forest?" I said as nicely as I could. I didn't want her to run off and get lost again. She looked at me in surprise as I knelt in front of her.

"_Y-you c-can see me?" _She asked. I stared at her. She was really pretty, her big green eyes stared back into mine.

"O-oh, yeah. What's your name?"I smiled and held out my hand. She reluctantly took my hand and shook it.

"_Belle." _Her hands were cold despite the warm morning. I pulled her up delicately.

"Oh, that's a pretty name. My name's Calla. But you can call me Lily!" I said as I stood.

"_Lily?" _She asked interested and held my hand.

"Yea, Calla means Lily in Latin. So it's my nick-name." I explained. Belle's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"W-what?" I asked, flustered. Belle smiled which made her a million times cuter.

"_Oh nothing much. It's just that I used to have a big brother who fell in love with a woman named Calla. He called her Lily too. She was really pretty. Just like you!" _I blushed as we walked down the path.

"Thank you, Belle. But by the way, what are you doing by yourself in the woods?" I asked as I poked her cheek. Belle scrunched her face into a pout as she looked at me but then became distant as she looked back, to the trail in front of us. After a moment of hesitation, she answered.

"_I don't know. I don't remember anything... I just remember my big brother... A forest... And a monster..." _She became scared and begun to tremble violently and hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey! Look at me, Belle," I knelt in front of her and gently shook her. "That's okay you don't have to remember," She cried out and sobbed into my shoulder. "Do you have any parents?" She shook a no into my shoulder.

"Okay, come on. Lets get out of this forest." Belle suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"_G-get out?" _She asked.

"Mmhmm!," I nodded positively. "Com'n let's go! I promise I'll get you out!" I grabbed her hand and started walking again.

_"R-really? You will? Even though I'm a stranger?" _She asked timidly.

"Well, y-yeah... You're like a little sister to me, aside from the fact we just meet... Besides, I'm sure anyone would've helped a cute innocent little girl like you!" Belle looked at the ground, hiding behind her long auburn hair.

_"No... They wouldn't..." _I turned to her in surprise, and I noticed that only my footsteps echoed around us, filling the deadly silent forest.

"W-why not?" I asked nervously. Belle looked at me and smiled with tears forming around her eyes.

_"Because... I'm already dead." _I stopped in my tracks, and fully looked at the girl holding my hand. Her skin was pale and icy cold, and I noticed, that she had that weird haze of color around her, except... It was the color white.

_"You don't have to help me if you don't want to... You can leave before **it **senses me trying to escape." _Belle sniffled as she began to let go off my hand, but I reached out and grasped it despite the goosebumps rising on my skin and sudden fear seeping into my veins.

"No." Belle looked at me in surprise and small hope flickered in her eyes. "No," I repeated, becoming a bit braver. "I won't leave you by yourself again. I don't know exactly what's happening or why it's happening to me, but I won't leave someone who needs help. Who cares if you're a ghost? That isn't a good enough excuse for me to leave. Come on, we're getting out of here." I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. She stood still, petrified then slowly relaxed and sobbed into my shoulder. I started jogging then picked up speed and started sprinting. Right when I started running, a hair-raising roar filled the air. Belle gasped and clutched to my uniform tightly.

"_It's here...! It's come to kill us...!" _Her voice dripped with pure dread and horror. The sound of her voice made me add a new burst of speed.  
Crashing, heavy footsteps, alien snarls, and splintering of wood fill the forest. Screeching birds flew into the air getting away from the evil source.

"What's here?!" I yelled, panting.

_"A Cerberus! It's a demon who enjoys hunting me! It trapped me in this forest and killed me! Every time I try to escape, it hunts me then kills me, over and over again! Just please make it stop!" _Belle cried. As if hearing Belle's voice, the monster let out another spine chilling screech. I shivered in fear. -_I didn't have time to ask what the hell a Cerberus was. I know it's a mythical demon dog that guards the entrance to Hell. But **that **couldn't be it? Could it?...- _ The heavy footsteps were rapidly accelerating towards us and I was loosing energy. Crackling trees were exploding from the beast's clumsy rampage. Belle turned around and pointed towards the light now shining through the end of the woods, where the bridge began.

_"There! If we just get into the light, the Cerberus will stop its rampage and lose power! ____It will break my curse, and it'll become bored as soon as it sees that its prey is gone! _Demons are vulnerable to the light!"  
At that moment, a huge tree flew through the air and I crouched on supernatural instinct, then as I felt its branches roughly scratch my back, I started running again. This time at full speed, fear helping my legs become faster. A surreal howl permeated the air. I kept racing towards the light but when Belle screamed, I felt warm liquid spreading across my back. I staggered then let go of Belle. I smelled the hot coppery stench of blood before I could see it.

"G-go." I whispered hoarsely. Belle cried when she heard me.

_"N-no. NO! YOU CAN'T STAY HERE! IT'LL KILL YOU! COME ON," _She tried hauling my arm to get me to rise as I sunk into my knees. "_WE BOTH HAVE TO MAKE IT!" _ But the cool ground felt nice, I was too tired and the wet liquid on my back felt gross, I just wanted to stay...

"Belle," I said with great pain. "Y-you have to g-go. I'll k-keep it a-at b-bay. Don't l-let o-our l-lives be t-taken by t-that beast. Y-you h-have t-to g-go." She shook her head no, and I yelled at her as I felt the beast charge once again.

** "GO NOW!" **Belle looked at me wide-eyed then slowly let go off me and ran. The demon smacked it paw to my side and I felts its claws dig into my ribs before I flew to a nearby tree. I gagged blood as I screamed from the impact and as my back fiercely hit the tree and I slumped at the roots of the same tree. My head rolled heavily from my hunched shoulders. With great effort I turned my head to the side to see Belle. Belle stood at the edge of the dark forest her long hair whipping softly from the wind and her dress swaying and flapping curiously; gazing out to the surrounding area. Then she abruptly turned and smiled at me.

_"Thank you... Big sis." _She stepped backwards, into the sunlight then she disappeared, and I guess she passed on. I smiled awkwardly and painfully from my injuries. I spit out more blood and then I smelled a horrible stench. It smelled like rotten, decaying meat. I turned to face the 'Cerberus'. It was _huge. _-_If I had to guess, I would say it's about five feet at shoulder height.- _It was a pale greenish-grey with a muscular build; it had a weird mask thing covering its face and canines as long as my hand. Slobber dripped from its black jaws, its red eyes glowed eerily and it's long deadly claws ripped the earth away as it pawed the ground.  
I laughed at death, as it growled at me furious.

"Hah hah, what now bitch?" It snapped at me, enraged. It's teeth found my arm as I pushed in front of me to protect my throat. -_Like any good that would do.- _I screamed in blinding agony as I felt flesh tearing from my body, tendons and muscles ripping. The Cerberus let go of my arm and went for my neck. Using the bit of energy I had, I dogged but only to be met with the Cerberus' claws as it teared at my hip. I flew a bit once again, this time landing on a few feet away. The Cerberus took this opportunity and pounced on its weakened prey. It snapped once again at my throat, but instead connected to my shoulder. I howled in throbbing pain. I felt its teeth tear ligaments and heard my bones cracking, jerking me apart. I screamed in anguish, when I suddenly felt it wrench off me. It shrieked in a way that made the trees shake, and the ground rumble. I felt blood pool around me, the gory mess sticking to my body, and coloring the landscape in a hue of earth tones and reds. I coughed awkwardly only to choke momentarily on the warm mud-like substance in my mouth. A sickening loud _boom _echoed in the forest. **_He_** suddenly stood in front of me, acting as a shield and a line of defense from the demon. Then I saw what made the beast coil in disdain. An elegant, beautiful brilliant navy colored sword had pierced the Cerberus' forehead, sinking deeper as it tried to yank it out. Dark crimson blood trickled from the wound, causing it's otherwise sparkling white teeth to turn red. Seeing that the monster was occupied at the moment, **_he _**turned to me and crouched, pulling me to his arms despite my blood soaking his clothes. I yelped in pain and he caressed by cheek gently.

"Do you wish to live?" He quietly asked in sympathy. I put my bloody, torn hand on his chest and tried to peer into his face, but once again, his hood cover his head from view.

"Y-yes."

* * *

**YAY! Clap, clap! Congrates! [heheh, Mephisto Pheles] My garsh! This one took a while! Sorry to those who care. I'm already working on Chapter 4 so stay tuned! Yeesh, I sound like those boring t.v. commercials, blah. Please review your thoughts! Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita! SMILEY FACE XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Human?

"Do you wish to live?" He quietly asked in sympathy. I put my bloody, torn hand on his chest and tried to peer into his face, but once again, his hood cover his head from view.

"Y-yes."

He nodded once, carrying me to a stump and gently put me against the cool wood. The demon was still howling in agony.

"Don't move, you've lost a lot of blood. This will only take a second." He rose and turned to face the Cerberus. A black haze appeared near **_his_ **right hand. It shook it's head, still trying to dislodge the sword, when it saw **_him,_ **it flared it's nostrils in rage. It charged straight for him, but he calmly stood his ground. As the Cerberus closed in on it's newly found prey, his hand sparked and I saw that he now had another elaborate sword. It was the color of midnight, it's blade radiated it's razor-edged sharpness. He flicked it in an upward motion and the Cerberus cried out. Blood splattered onto the surrounding trees as **_he_ **cut the monster's jaw. The Cerberus' tongue lolled out as its jaw hung limply from its head. I flinched in horror and pain, black spots were appearing at the corner of my eyes, the darkness beckoning to me . **_He_ **took the creature's moment of confusion and closed in, he jumped through the air and easily came down right on the demon's back, raking his sword up its back, up to its nape of the neck. The blow caused it to lose its balance. It whipped its tail, lashing out for balance as it crashed down. After landing the blow, he did a somersault in the air, then did a layout* and used his unoccupied hand to grab his other blade still stuck in the monster's forehead. It screamed, throwing its head back, the terrible sounding piercing though air, as he lacerated its back and forehead. Going for the kill, he took this chance to rip out the demon's throat, he dug the midnight sword in his right hand to the far top left of the beast's neck and the navy sword in his left, to the bottom right of the Cerberus' neck. It stopped in mid howl and gurgled out blood. It trickled down and joined with the blood oozing from its neck and back, causing a red river to rush down its body. The deep red against the pale greenish grey skin, outlined its muscular features. He scissor cut its neck and the flesh surround its neck opened up showing its insides. If I could still move I would of vomited but instead I coughed violently as the blood became clogged in my mouth, closing my airways. I felt the liquid slowly fill my lungs. He looked back at me, then quickly tore his weapons from the dead beast and flicked them, splattering the blood to the ground. He strode towards me, swiftly and helped me stay up-right but even his light touch on my shoulder was painful. I hissed from the sharp pang throbbing on my body.

"This is a passage you must take before I can save your life. I believe you are qualified to survive this process, but you will feel even greater pain. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

I nodded stiffly. He let go of my shoulder and reached for his back pocket. He pulled a long black nail*** Author's note: (nails as in construction; hammers, nails, etc.)* **and held it out to explain. I saw that it dripped some kind of liquid, and it dripped in the demon's blood and it sizzled. It didn't feel like it was a deadly weapon but more of a holy object that was worshiped for it's great significance.

"I will have to drive this nail into you, near your heart, so basically on your left shoulder, right on your collarbone. Now, for this to work, you need to accept your death for you to be reborn. When you are ready I will go. But hurry, for you do not have much time." I nodded. And he positioned the nail, aiming for my said collarbone. Despite my body screaming at the movement, I grabbed his hand. I had millions of questions but there was one I had to know in case I didn't make it.

"W-who a-are y-you?" His hood fell back a little as he looked at me, and I saw him smile.

"I am Death."

Then the nail pierced my skin, red hot fire burning my very soul, and I screamed like I've never screamed before. The next thing I know, the world disappeared and vision turned black...

#

* * *

**_I remember that Aiken always stood by me, he was the closest thing to a parent to me. But every time I asked him who or where my parents were, he would always change the subject. But there was one day where I got something from him... _**

**_Flashback_**

**_Around 7 years ago_**

_We stood in the kitchen. I was nine at the moment. Aiken was washing the dishes and I was drying them. I was being bullied at school for my "family problems" and I always resorted to fighting but Aiken said I knew better so I stopped. _

_"Uncle Aiken," I began. "Am I normal?" Aiken looked at me in surprise then turned back to washing the dishes._

_"Oh course, Calla. Why wouldn't you be?" I pouted as I dried the dishes he had already done, then added it to the stack._

_"Because, I don't have a mom and I don't know my dad. Did they hate me? Am I not good enough for them? All the kids say I'm not. They're always with there parents and I'm always alone." A clattering noise caught my attention. Aiken stood stiff, and the clattering came from a plate, still rolling on the floor. His pale blue eyes bore into mine.  
_

_"Calla, I'm sure they love you. And you are a great kid, don't let other kids control your life. You have me. But there are somethings you don't understand, and hopefully you will never find out. If you do, then you can never be the same again. It's just to much for you to know." I begun to whimper._

_"Why? Why can't I have a mommy or a daddy? What happened to them?" Tears now streamed down my face. Aiken leaned in and wiped them as the fell. _

_"They love you, as do I. And I'm positive they want you back but that's the thing I worry the most about..."_

_#_

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. I heaved in every breath, as if I had never had air before. I accustomed to my surroundings. I was back home. I had my crimson blanket covering me while I was asleep on the couch. Memories flooded my head, and it's presence felt like a slap to the head.  
_-Blood... Cerberus... Belle... Darkness.. Death...!-  
_

I unwrapped the blanket and sat up. The bloody torn clothes were still on me, except I had bandages over some of my clothes and on my arms, neck, and shoulders.I looked in growing alarm at my hands as I unwrapped the bandages and saw that they were completely healed. They felt softer and my nails were perfectly manicured yet I felt stronger and I felt power surge within me. Almost like... Electricity...

"I see you're awake?" I snapped my head to see _**him** _standing a few feet away wrapping gaze and then packing it away into the first aid kit. _My _first aid kit. In _my _house. I grabbed a pillow and aimed for his face. I winced as pain traveled up my spine.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" He easily caught the pillow and placed in the edge of the sofa. He didn't let my pain go unnoticed.

"Careful. You're still healing. Your body took care of the minor injuries, but the mortal injuries will take some time. You also lost a lot of blood so you should probably eat something." He pointed out.

"WHY SHOULD YOU GIVE A FUCK?! HOW DID YOU FIND MY HOUSE ANYWAY?!" He leaned in and stared into my eyes. I shivered and he backed away.

"Because," He stated. "We have a contract."

"A contract? I don't remember making a contract..."

"Ah, but we do. You bargained Death for your life. So now we have a contract." I blinked as his words sunk in.

"Oh, and how I found your house... I tracked down your _signature_." He shrugged.

**"My what?" **I threatened. "Besides what's this contract about? You now own my soul or crap like that?"

"Look," He said exasperated. "What a contract _**is,** _it's an agreement between a Grimm Reaper and a _special _human. To put in simple terms."

"Woah. Woah, **wait.** You're a _**Grimm Reaper**_?" I asked in disbelief. "Am I being Punk'd?" He tilted his head.

"_Punk'd?_ No, and to answer your previous question, no. I'm not a _Grimm Reaper... **Yet.**_ Technically, I am a _Soul Hunter_ of the Brotherhood of Shadows," He pointed at me. "And now you are too." I gaped at him in shock. _-What the heck? Soul Hunters? Reapers? Just what the hell is happening?- _

"You're avoiding my question." I growled.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in so relax. Let your body get used to the change." He walked away and worked on the first aid kit, turning his back to me. I fumbled with my bandages and heeded his advice and just dropped the conversation... For now... I still had millions of questions, when I noticed something.

"Hey... Um... I'm sorry, what should I call you?" He stopped and looked ahead for a while. Then he finally answered.

"You may call me Renier." I stifled laughter. -_Hah hah! Reindeer! Woah, this is like the second time I've laughed at Death.- _I coughed awkwardly trying to hide my laughter.

"Renier... Why are these bandages... On the outside... Of my clothes?..." The second I asked, I caught on. I gawked and the blushed like crazy. _-Fuchsia colored hair with a bright red face **does not **look good by the way.- _I looked up and saw Renier acting awkward and stiff. He shifted his weight to one foot to another, his chains rattled at the weird movement.

"B-because... Y-you just needed something to stop the bleeding, your b-body would have healed." He choked. I couldn't help it. I laughed. -_Wow. So the big bad Death is scared of human anatomy. Oh well, but I'm glad that he's at least respectful.- _Renier turned around and faced me as I laughed at his morals. I swear I saw the bright red of his cheeks through the hoodie.

"S-SHUT UP!"

"Oh god! oh god! This is too funny! Nahhahah!" I laughed again. "But thanks." He yanked the first aid kit off the table and I heard his teeth grind.

"Tch! WHATEVER!" He said through clenched teeth and he walked out to the closet and stuffed the kit back in. I took this moment and went to my room upstairs. I grabbed a fresh t-shirt and jeans then entered my bathroom. I locked the door as I took off my bandages. I began to take off my uniform when I noticed a weird tattoo on my collarbone. It was black and had a made a weird cross like symbol with a ring circling the corners. I grazed my fingers lightly over the strange tattoo and shivered as I felt electricity swirl inside of me.

After a quick shower, _-I have to thank Death over here for at least giving me some privacy-_, I quickly fitted into my light gray t-shirt and lightly colored jeans. I walked down the stairs to find Renier leaning against the wall, texting something on his phone. When he heard me coming down, he swiftly stuck it back into his pocket.

"What cha' texting there? I didn't know Death needed technology to work." He scowled. At this proximity, I noticed his height. He was a good six inches over me if I had to guess and his muscularly lean body added to "_Fear me!" _part of Death, but he didn't look _that _bad.

"That's because human's don't know what about their history is right or wrong. Their legends, myths, etcetera are based on the truth but not the complete truth." Something clicked in my mind.

"Shoot! History! I have to get back to school! I can't skip out!" Renier thought for a moment then answered.

"You're right. _You **can't**_ skip out without a good excuse, right?" I paced back and forth thinking about how to explain this to the teachers. -_Oh sorry. I was late because I was helping a little ghost girl pass on when a demon comes and kills me and now, I made a fricking **contract **with Death so that explains EVERYTHING!-_

"What are you getting at?!" I snapped at him.

"What's your full name?" I look at him in surprise. He seemed unruffled by my rage. He still pisses me off, even if he did save my life.

'C-calla Skye. With an 'e'." He nods then walks away leaning on the far side of the room, away from me. I wonder to myself, nervously as I see Renier taking out his phone and then dials a number. I hear his voice but I can't make out the words he's saying. After a moment, he ends the call and walks over to me, hiding his phone from view once again.

"You're excused from the school for two days. Today counting as the first. I made sure to let them know **not** to contact you're legal guardian." I glanced at Death in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" Renier shrugged.

"I know people."

"Of course you do."

"Besides, we need to get working on your training." I turn to him, in revelation.

"Training? What training?"

"I need to explain the rules, history, culture, how we work, etc., and then teach you about your capabilities." I gasped in delight.

"I have _powers _now? Oh, what are they?Am I some kind of superhero?Can we be superheroes?We can save the day together!You'll be the creepy, cryptic side kick and I'll be the awesome hero! Do I get to choose if I'll use my powers for good or _ee-vile?_Naw, I'm just kidding.I'll be a good hero!Well, what are we waiting for?Let's gooooo!" I babbled on and on. I do a quick superhero pose then I do the airplane and 'fly' towards the front door.

"Hold up now, crazy." Renier leans over and grabs my collar from behind before I can touch the knob. I whimper and try to reach the door. "You're basically unstable, so you can do anything until know at least the basics. And besides," He pulls me back towards him. "You're dangerous. We're **not **superheroes and I'm sure as hell, I'm not going to be **your **sidekick." I look back and see that his face is still hidden. I grinned when I thought of an idea. His comment, at the tone of his voice, should have offended me. But I felt playful. Like I had tons of never ending energy, as if a fire was always sparking in my veins.

"How about we make a bet?" I imagined him raising and eyebrow.

"A bet?" I nodded, smirking.

"Yupp," I pointed to his hood. "If I can see your face, then you have do whatever **_I _**want to do for the rest of the day. You can't complain. And I say I that you're a side kick." Renier had let go of my collar and I turned to face him. I felt like a puppy being told that we were going for a walk. Renier stopped to think for a moment.

"Deal. But what do _I _get when I win?" I heard the smirk in his voice. I bristled at him thinking less of me but then thought for a moment.

"I will listen to your lessons, no complaining or distractions at all." He nodded. Renier took a few steps back.

"Whenever you're ready." I lunged at him, but my own speed surprised me. I had already closed in on him even though he was basically across the room, in about two seconds. -_Is this one of the abilities that comes with death?- _Renier stood unruffled by my speed and easily side stepped to the outside of my outstretched arm. He gently pushed my elbow and that little movement caused my to lose my balance. I stumbled then tripped but right before I fell, I caught myself and lunged again. I saw him smile and I realized why. I had done the similar thing to him when we first meet, I slapped his left shoulder and he caught himself right before he fell. I felt myself give a lopsided grin at the memory. My hand brushed his hoodie, when he disappeared. A split second later, he reappeared right behind me.

"Missed." He chuckled. I groaned. I was so close!

"Aw, no fair! You cheated!" He shrugged.

"You know who you made a bet with. Should of thought this through-" I had lunged at his cocky remark and found his hood. His hood had lifted a little and I could see half of his face... When my stomach growled. Loudly.

"Rrrrwww..." I let go and gawked at the floor, clutching my stomach. _-Oh my god, this is embarrassing! Jeesh, and I just had him too!- _Renier smiled before bringing his hood farther down, covering everything except his mouth and chin.

"Looks like you lost." He grinned even wider at me when I glared at him, blushing.

"S-shut up!" I snapped but then sighed. "Lunch break?"

"Only because the lady asked so nicely." I bit back a retort and brushed past him into the kitchen. He followed behind me then leaned on the island as I rummaged through the fridge.

"Anything specific?" I asked as I went over the ingredients I had.

"Surprise me." Was the answer. I thought a moment then grinned as I grabbed everything I needed then dumped them on the counter.

"Ever had pizza?" I smirked. He tilted his head.

"Pizza?" I felt like the Cheshire Cat as I widened my grin even more.

"Go sit down. I need my work space." He stood up and put his hands up.

"Alright." I turned back around and busied myself as I heard the chair scrape against the wooden floor. I felt Renier's eyes on me as I worked. I preheated the oven to 425 degrees and took out a bowl and dumped the warm water along with the yeast, then stirred in the remaining dough. I thought about Renier's face, or at least the portion I saw. His mouth was curved into a look of surprise, his skin was lightly tanned, a random long strand of chocolate brown hair ended the bridge of his nose. I frowned, he's voice sounded oddly familiar when I thought about it. I shrugged at the thought and decided to just let it go.

"Ya know... This is a good time to start explaining somethings." I said, feeling flustered at Renier's undivided attention. I turned to find him sitting in the chair backwards, his arms crossed on top of the backrest, his chin at the crook of where his forearms intersected. He was watching me, no, more like _observing_ me, like tiger watching an unsuspecting deer.

"You're creepy. Don't stare at me." I shuddered at the way he looked at me. I felt like a bunny trapped against a corner by it's predator. He lifted his head from his arms and ignored my remark. Mentally sighing, I turned back to keep working on the dough. -_It's a least _some_ thing.- _"What's our contract?" I said to begin the conversation.

"Our contract is that in turn for saving your life, your are in a way, my student. Like I said when you were dying, 'You must accept, death for you to be reborn.' You did accept death, and in turn you were reborn as a Soul Hunter." He explained as I left the dough rest for about five minutes. I began working on the sauce.

"Am I dead? Like am I a ghost or spirit?" I asked nervously as I chopped the onion and mixed it in. I don't know if I really wanted to hear the answer. I scrunched my nose at the smell. On a lightly greased baking pan, I patted/pressed the dough into a large circle using my floured finger tips. Then I spread the sauce on the circle. And arranged pepperoni on top and sprinkled with mozzarella cheese.

"No, you're still alive. And no, you're not a ghost or spirit, you never died." I was placing the pizza in the oven but stopped when I heard his remark.

"What do you mean? I thought I died. You said I had to accept death..." He smiled.

"You did accept Death. You accepted me." I shut the oven door and leaned on the counter. I stared at him blankly, not knowing what to think about anymore. -_I have to admit, I do accept him but why?- _

"... You call yourself Death, are you dead?" Renier held up his hand for me to see. It didn't have white or black haze on it, it was the same color as his face; lightly tanned skin.

"As you can see, I'm not a skeleton nor do I have a white _aura. _You asked earlier how did I find your house, and I answered by your _signature _right?" He joked about the skeleton part and I nodded stiffly. "A signature is kind of like your scent. It's unique and individual, it's basically your aura's mark. You've been seeing the weird haze of color around people haven't you." It wasn't a question. I gulped.

"Y-yes."

"Good, then you've already learned lesson one. Now, can you see mine?" Renier challenged. I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them and focused on seeing Renier's color. It didn't come as easily as the others. After a few failed moments, I was about to give up when I saw it. It was like a thin film outlining his body.

"Blue. It's light blue. But it has some other colors staining it. It looks like... White... It looks like they're vines." I looked back up to where his eyes would be through the hoodie. He mouth curved into a proud smile.

"Great," He grinned. "Now, you need to learn what these colors mean. But next time, when the others are here."

"Others? You mean there are more of you?" He smiled again, and I have to admit, that trait was becoming. "Yes. Hunters are humans, but they are special _superhumans or mutants _as some of you call us. They have some type of special ability as seeing the supernatural, being spiritually involved, or just having a power not normal to humans. Most all of the Soul Hunters are naturally born with one of these abilities. There are exceptions though. There are some humans who aren't born with the abilities but soon develop them by tragedy. One: They were chosen by a demon. Example; possessed, or abrupt changes in their physical bodies such as bite marks, scratches or gnashes. And in turn they see demons and Reapers, but don't understand what's happening so they either become crazy or die. Two: The human dies but becomes immortal. To become an immortal, you first have to cross the bridge leading to Heaven and come back out. These ways aren't exactly normal circumstances but I guess you can call it Stage 2. Then there's Stage 3." He pointed at me. I blinked.

"I-I'm Stage 3?" Renier smirked.

"Yes. Stage 3 is when a Reaper either sees potential in that human or becomes attached."

"So which one wa-" The oven beeped, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. -_Talk about lucky coincidence.- _I open the oven door and nudge the oven mitt down my hand. I feel Renier staring at me again but I ignore it and walk to the table, carefully placing it in the middle. Renier turns so he's sitting correctly on the chair and then leans in and sniffs. I hear his stomach growl and I snort, laughing as I take off the glove. He looks sharply up, glaring at me and I see the red of his cheeks and I burst out giggling again. I sit on the opposite side of the table and grabbed a cheesy slice.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot this time, huh?" I snicker. He mumbles something at the floor and I lean in, cupping my hand around my ear. "Sorry, couldn't hear ya!" I chortled. He looks at my face, still blushing and he grinds his teeth, embarrassed.

"I said, IT. LOOKS. DELICIOUS!" I laugh as I see him take a slice then stuff a huge bite of the pizza.

-_Oh, the irony!-_

* * *

**I don't know anymore, okay! I'm just... I'll just go die in a hole now. Thanks for reading. As you can tell, I'm hungry so Ima go now. Chapter 5 coming up next!**


	5. Chapter 5

After the dinner, -_It was around five then. I guess I woke up at around three, even though I "died" at about eight in the morning.-, _Renier explained to me that I must not in any circumstances let anyone know what happened. It puts others in danger, he said. Tomorrow he was going to show me how to "pinpoint" then "stabilize" my powers. But then he had to go because he had a patrol scheduled and an "appointment" with one of Rockwell's civilians. I shivered numbly at the thought of having to die. When he left, I went to my room. As soon as I closed my door, my phone buzzed. I took it out to find Uncle Aiken's text message, describing that he was very sorry but he wasn't going to be able to come home until Thursday morning because his work was interrupted and he would be busy. My annoyance slightly flared but then diminished. And sighed.

* * *

When I was around thirteen, -_Ya know, when you start becoming rebellious.?- _I confronted Aiken about his business trips actually being an excuse to find his lover.

_Aiken, deeply disgusted with my newly developed attitude, took me on his trip. That's how I met Luis. Aiken took me downtown where we were supposed to meet with an important ally. I expected the person to be an intimidating old man with an 'No-nonsense' attitude but I was** so **wrong. The person was very intimidating but not in a business-like way. We meet at the restaurant Dama Rossa, -_The place where I now work_.-, the v.i.p. was in the front of the restaurant checking on the reservation desk. It was a girl around fifteen then if I had to guess. She had long inky jet-black hair that curled at the ends, her eyes were piercing and held immediate authority. Her suit consisted of a red blazer with a black trim, a body-con black shirt with black leggings and a pair of black and dark hot pink stiletto heels. I remember looking down to my outfit and feeling out of place. Aiken went business-causal with a white shirt and dark khaki pants while Luis dressed in a suit. All I had on was a light indigo (it had a purplish hue to it) shirt and khaki skinny jeans with black slippers. I knew I shouldn't have felt ashamed, but I did because I accused Aiken of something he wouldn't have done and 'cause I dressed... Not lady-like. -_Not that I care! I'm not into skirts and dresses and heels!_- The woman started talking to Aiken and Luis when she must have felt my embarrassment. Her sharp eyes turned to me. Aiken coughed apologetically and introduced me._

_"Ms. Sinclair, this is Ms. Calla Skye." I quietly gasped when I saw her eyes. The one on her right was a soft caramel brown and the one on her left was a deep oceanic blue. They narrowed at me as she leaned in to get a closer look at my face. I backed up and glanced at Aiken in worry. He was looking at the woman in mild concern and disapproval. She grinned and wrapped her arm around my neck as an older brother would do. I blinked in surprise at the change in personality._

_"So you're the one accompanying us on this **bo-ring **meeting, huh?" She gave a lopsided smirk. Still shocked by this "important' ally and I mumbled an answer._

_"Um, y-yeah..." She smiled again before letting go._

_"Okay, then back to business." She clapped her hands together as we went to the back towards a cloaked room. There were others but I didn't bother to acknowledge them. -_Cocky little bastard, wasn't I?_- After everyone got seated, the adults began talking about marketing and money and blah blah BLEH! It quickly was boring to my thirteen year old self and began falling asleep. Before long I felt a soft nudge on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to meet one brown and another blue. She smirked._

_"Hey, kiddo. Com'n. Before they notice their boss is gone." Ms. Sinclair said with a quick glance at the still droning man, pointing to a marketing graph on the billboard. She jerked her head towards the door and grinned slyly. I felt myself smirk. We sneaked out to a local park to just relax. She kicked off her heels and sat near the local park's water fountain. She closed her eyes as she faced the pillar-like object sprouting water in the middle of the fountain. I sat, cautiously, beside her.  
_

_"Ms. Sinclair-" She stopped my sentence by glancing at me then sported a smile._

_"No need to be so formal," She waved off. "I had enough of that back there. Just call me Em." _

_"O-okay... But why did we leave? I thought you were the boss." She pouted at the 'waterfall' then sighed._

_"Because, these meetings are so damm-," She coughed."So boring. And besides looks like you couldn't stay awake any longer." She sneered. I blushed the mumbled._

_"W-w-well..."_

_"Don't sweat it, kid." I glared at her and them mumbled._

_"I'm not a kid..." Em leaned in._

_"Ooh~ you coulda fooled me." I clenched my teeth together and stared at the water. She snorted and then I had a brilliant idea. I cupped my hand in the water. And splashed it on to her face. The water caused her bangs to messily fall on her face, momentarily blinding her. The stuck out, spiky and messy. She had a weird haircut, in fact... She could have fooled me. Em looked like she was better suited for controlling a gang! Em parted her hair down the middle and then smirk deviously as she smoothed it back. _

_"Looks like we have a fighter," She grinned as a wave of water droplets aimed for me, made contact. I yelped as the water hit. _

_"No fair!" I yelled. Em laughed and she waved a hand as she lectured me._

_"Not ~my~ problem~," She sang. "You've gotta learn how to take your surroundings to your advanta- Gahrga!" She spit as I pushed her in the fountain. I snickered at the sight of her. Her hair clung to her face and body as she got up, making her look like she was a swamp monster out of a horror movie. Em got out then grinned at me as she pulled her hair back. She patted my head._

_"Not bad, kid. Oh but one last thing." Em squeezed the wet hair on top of my head causing the water to run down my back. I shrieked as I reached behind me. Em laughed as she sprinted away, her shoes in hand._

_"Com'n kiddo, before Aiken burns my ass!" I glared at her then snapped,_

_"MY! NAME! IS CALLA! And I hope he does!" She sticks out her tongue, mocking me but then motions me to follow and in about ten minutes later, and I got an earful from Aiken. Em stood up for me while I glared silently at the floor. I glanced at her in surprise. She can can be a childish at times but I had to admit she was so cool!_

As I got ready for bed, I thought about this chaotic day. I try to remember my death, but... The only thing I can remember is feeling cold fire spread across my body... The Cerberus spine-chilling cries, mixed with my own...Renier asking me to choose between life and death... And that's pretty much it. I frown. -I couldn't have just given my life up for nothing right?- The my mind betrays me and Renier feels my thoughts. Everything I've learned about him today flies through my mind, like a speed-up movie. Then an epiphany slaps me, truth slowly unveiling its self.

"He's lying. Its all fake... He was just acting!..." My mind drifts as I lose myself into the cool darkness of sleep.

* * *

"My lord," A lone young male stands in the center of the dark room. The fire on the torches burns dimly, giving an ominous glow to the room. There are high glass windows with dark crimson tapestries elegantly cover them, only a glimpse of the outside world shows but only the dark black sky is seen. A group of stairs leads to the back of the room, where a large fireplace is crackling and bursting. An older male stands in front of the fireplace, leaning his upper body into the fire, so his face is caressed by the heat of the hungry flames. The young male does a deep bow and waits for the older male. The older male swirls the drink in his free hand, the dark contents splash against the rims of the long wine glass.

"What's the report?" The older male turns to face to younger male bowing at the foot of the stairs, towards him. The young man slowly brings his beautifully multicolored purple eyes to his master's piercing golden eyes. The master's golden eyes flicker to a dark shade of yellow filled with annoyance and impatience. The young man stands up and clasped his hands behind his back. His blonde hair wisps as he stands.

"A Cerberus was killed at approximately 7:55 am yesterday, Tuesday, August the twenty-seventh by a..._ Soul Hunter_." The young man spat the name. One of the corners of the master's mouth slipped into a sly grin.

"A Hunter? Did the Cerberus manage to capture anything?"

"No. It was hunting two women, one a spirit and the other a human. They both got away, I believe the ghost child passed on, but the human..."

"What about the human? I can't imagine that it survived unscathed."

"No, you're right, it wasn't supposed to survive but it did. The Hunter made a contract with the human." The master looked at his drink blankly, then slung the thing back. The young male's eyes shone curiously and the master knew what his subordinate wanted.

"Not yet. They do not pose a threat for me, so there is no need for you to go... When these... _Contractors_ capture my attention, then you will go." The master turned his back to the subordinate and faced the fire snapping and licking the air. The young man knew this was his dismissal and bowed deeply once again before leaving the room.

_What is so special about one little human? Huh, Contractor?'  
_

* * *

I exhale heavily as I put on my tennis shoes. _I need a break. Maybe a run will help relax me._ I grab my phone, keys and then I open the door only to find Renier already there with his hand up, as if to knock on my door. _Death knocks on my door. Really? Irony so early in the morning? _I do a mental face palm. Renier was still wearing his hood. _Damn, he's persistent. But guess what? I am too._

"Oh, hey. Didn't know you would be here so early." I say normally as I could. _He seems kinda stalker-ish..._I can't blurt out anything out yet, I have to catch him in the act first.

"Sorry, but we need to stabilize you quickly," He grabs my wrist. "I made a mistake, demons have gathered in the area, looking for the inexperienced, young Hunter." He gently pulls my wrist as I close the door.

'What? Are you saying that I'm in danger?"

"Yes, I took care most of the demons last night but there are some tricky and survival-lucky ones out there. We're going deep in the forest, for safety reasons for when if you can't easily control your powers. Now then are you ready?" I was about to ask about what, but then black vine-like things seemed to have cut a tear in the earth, cocooning me and Renier in a world of black. I yelp and cling to Renier, I felt him stiffen but I ignored it. It felt like thousand of needles gently probing my skin then softly tugging it, like when you pull the needle out. The icy bee-like stings cause me to clench tightly to Renier. I felt his soft voice rumble throughout me before I heard it.

"Um... You can let go now..." The warmth radiated from my hands and I see that I had enclosed his gloved hand together with my own and I was basically hugging his arm. I blush like crazy, and I let go of his arm and scramble away as if he was poison. Renier's eyes never left me.

"W-what was that?" I asked in panic. He smiles slyly.

"I believe you were trying to cut the blood flow from my arm." Renier teased.

"S-s-shut up!" He turns serious again.

"_That _was **Kenosis**. Kenosis means emptiness but in reality it's another dimension." Panic rears its ugly head and I try not to show it but my voice betrays me.

"T-that was another dimension?" My voice squeaks. Annoyance flares then accelerates into anger. "WHY IN THE HELL, DID YOU ASK ME IF I WAS READY WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS?!" _Okay, Calla. Remember, breath in deeply then out. In. Out. _I huffed. Renier ignores me and puts his hands into his pockets, continuing his lecture.

In Christian theology, Kenosis is the 'self-emptying' of one's own will and becoming entirely receptive to God's own divine will."

"Great, I get one free day away from school and yet here we are. Learning."

"That was our agreement."

"Yeah, yeah I know," I snapped. "Tch. Lame-ass." I cursed under my breath.

"Something you want to say?"

"No~, it's nothing~~," I say sickeningly sweet.

"Good, because we have an appointment to go to." I tilt my head to the side.

"Eh?"

"You have your first assignment, and that's to 'activate' your power, we'll talk later." _Sure as hell we will. _"Now, when you first woke up, what did you feel?" _That's easy. _

"I felt... Power... Like there was fire literally burning in my veins and electricity is my blood." He nodded taking my comments into consideration.

"Well, that's obvious, your power is going to be fire-related... But to activate it is going to be difficult in your state as you are now..." I blinked.

"I'm fine. I pretty sure I'm completely healed. No bruises, cuts, scars; except from my memories, or pain." I assured Renier. But he shook his head.

"That's not what I meant, Soul Hunters... " H paused, unsure if we should even be having this discussion but then sighs as he realizes that it is. "Hunters... Sometimes need to blend into the World of the Living and make a few changes. All Hunters can use invisibility, and be corporal to humans when they believe it necessary. So to put it into simpler terms they can choose who can see and hear them. But they can't become incorporeal to those already dead, other fellow Hunters or to those who have Three Day Syndrome."

"What's Three Day Syndrome?" I see Renier's jaw clench tightly at my question and turns his head facing to the side. That made me lose it.

"You can drop the act now." He stiffens. "I know that you're just acting... Everything you do seems fake, like you're just mimicking someone else. It's degrading." _WHAT AM I DOING?! I'M GONNA GET KILLED! _His hood turns slowly towards me.

"You've figured it out, huh? You're smarter than you look... But not smart enough." He growled. I flinched and took a step back. His voice had dropped several degrees. He disappears and in a split second he's right beside me. Renier grabs my arm, not gently as usually but not roughly either. My skin seems to crackle at his touch. I squirm wanting to fight and not let this stranger dominate me but I didn't want to die.

"Fight." He says. I snap my head to look at his face. "Channel your spirit into fighting. That's what you want to do, right? I'm a stranger that's turned your life up-side down, right? You want to get even, you want me to accept you, don't you?" I clench my teeth in rage, his words are exactly want I want. _It's **his **fault! He's the one who's throwing my humanity away!_ I feel my skin burn, the blood in my veins seemed to be rushing up and down creating a charge of electricity. My hands seem empty, they're burning too hot, I want to fight. _I. want. I- I. I WANT TO FIGHT! _Steam came from nowhere and enclosed my body, I felt Renier's presence leave my arm, and disappear then reappear fifteen feet to my left. My clothes shift as if the wind was blowing softly through them but there was no breeze. Everything stops and I feel a heavy, cool, comforting metal against my palms. My body reacts to this instrument and my hand slashes down cutting the fog. I look right at Renier whose leaning against an old oak tree causally. My rage rockets to a new level and I charge towards him. In less than a half second, I had already cleared the space between us and had the metal right above my head, slashing downward aiming for Renier's head. He smiled at the ground before I lost sight of him. The metal hit the oak tree, slicing it in half and I whipped around before it even has a chance to fall. By the time the tree hit the ground I was already slashing at Renier, who just dodged my attacks causally. I quickly got bored with chasing Renier without landing a single hit and went for a different tactic. This time I did a front sweep, aiming for his legs then swung the instrument in a circle as I came up. I felt it connect and saw that Renier's jacket was torn at the shoulder, I saw a flash of navy before the cool metal was jerked away from my hands. My hands instantly felt overheated again but this time I focused my energy on my right hand and aimed for Renier. Electricity crackled at my fingertips then a deep royal blue charge shot from my hand, barely missing Renier and then exploded into blue-black azure fire right behind Renier. My knees gave up out under me and I fell digging my palms into the ground and I panted heavily at the grass. Sweat dripped from my forehead, slipping down to my chin before bursting into the grass. I gasped in big gulps, my lungs screaming for more air than I could inhale. I hear the fire eat away the tree, and the sound of crunching grass. I snap my head up._  
_

"Don't come any closer." I snarl, my voice icy cold. Renier's less than five feet away, his sword resting lazily on the back of his neck, staring down at me.

"Congratulations on become a Soul Hunter, Calla Skye." I blink at the sound of my name. _This is the first time I've heard him say my name. _

"What's it matter to _you?" _I spat. "I haven't changed at all."

"On the contrary..." He lets go of his sword and Kenosis takes it before in could move an inch. Instead another weapon appears in his hand. A long, slender trident with golden markings is held in his hands. The silver gleams in the sun's light, a wicked looking blade sticks out in three directions and a long navy ribbon flips in the wind, dancing. I stare at it, mesmerized.

"Recognize it?" Renier flips it so that the blade is pointed towards the earth. He jams the trident into the ground and then walks over to me. I glare and will my body to move, but I'm exhausted. Renier grabs me just above the elbow and helps me up. I shot daggers at him with my eyes but he ignores them easily.

"And that's not he only thing that's changed..." He says softly. He held my hand out and I saw that my hand had a black glove that connected to my middle finger and the top of my hand and stopped right on my wrist, it covered my forearms and reached up on to my elbow. At my elbow, a sleeve was tucked underneath the glove. I tugged my neck and found a long collar that reached up to my chin. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a long red cloak with a black tank top and black pants. The pants were tucked into a knee-high leather soft brown boots. I wore a dark charcoal belt that hung low on my hips, outside of the cloak and had a milky white leather pouch attached to it. _When did I change into these clothes? Where did they come from? I've never seen these before in my life! _Renier reaches over and grasps the trident.

"And this is yours." Before I can deny it, he placed the cold metal on my palms and I instantly felt the connection of the instrument I was using to get to Renier.

"Now that you've finally awaken to your power, we should get going. I think you're stabilize enough now and blew off some steam." He turned around and I remembered my almost forgotten rage. I drop the trident and race after him. I reach out and made contact with his hoodie. I yank it down and gasp as I let go of it. Wavy, chocolate hair sways in the wind, lightly tanned skin gleamed attractively in the sunlight. The head turns slowly and icy sapphire eyes land on me. I take a step back.

"Ren."

* * *

**Chapter 5's done! WOOPWOOP! *Throws cookies at people then runs away* Have a cookie! idk I'm hyper. Anyway thanks for reading! please review ya thoughts ppl, don't be shy~, ew no that was creepy... Chapter 6 coming soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

The head turns slowly and icy sapphire eyes land on me. I take a step back.

"Ren."

Ren's eyes turned hard and his jaw became tight. He looked to the side again and raised his left hand toward my trident. Kenosis took it then Ren grabbed my arm and dragged me into Kenosis. I was still dumbfounded so I didn't speak or resist, only stared at the darkness at my feet. I noticed that we weren't walking on anything. At every step, small little gray particles shone, like little stars holding our feet up. Artificial light shone and Ren's hand left mine. There are people in teal robes and white uniforms; it smelled like hand sanitizer and medicine. _We're in the hospital. _He turned to me so that he was looming over me and I had to look up to stared back into his cold eyes.

"Don't say anything, we are here on a job, I am a Soul Hunter and you are a trainee. You are my student and I am your teacher. We are not corporeal to anyone in this building except to our prey. Do not mess this up, got it?" I ground my teeth.

"Crystal clear." I hissed. Ren turned around and stepped through the closed door. I gasped quietly, and tried it out with my hand first, when it went through my body followed. Ren was standing at the foot of the bed of a patient. It was an elderly man, he wheezed and the monitor beeped his heart rate. It was pretty slow. The IV bag dripped the clear liquid running up to his arm. I went over to Ren/Renier and stood behind him. One of the elderly man's eye opened. He smiled sadly at Ren. Then closed his eye again.

"Ah, I see Death's come for me." The man smiled at the ceiling. "I didn't expect them to be so young. Ah, well. There must of been a lot of sacrifices and agony in your young lives." I glanced the floor in sadness and thought of my probably-dead parents. I saw Ren tighten then relax his jaw. "I've lived a good life, it's time for me to go. Give the newer generation some space." He chuckled to himself. Ren moved to the old man's side.

"Are you ready to leave?" The elderly peered into Ren's eyes and Ren held his gaze, emotionless. The man then looked at me, his eyes smiled, enhancing the sight of his crow's feet.

"No, let me talk to the girl." Ren's finger twitches but other than that, he had no reaction. He backs away towards me and his eyes tell me to go. I glance nervously at Ren once more then walk slowly to the man. He smiles kindly at me and my nervousness disappears. He motions for me to lean in and I do. He whispers into my ear.

"Don't let that man before you, fool you, he's good at hiding his emotions but doesn't hide them well enough. You both have had hardships in your life, missing that someone you've always longed for. But I can tell you this my dear," He pats my hand. "You're both the answers to both of your questions." I back away and stare at the wise old man. He smiled at me, and I felt tears forming at my eyes, but I blinked them down. This time I lean in and whisper,

"Thank you, may you find Heaven and live peacefully with the angels." I back away as he whispers.

"That is my final wish."

Ren and I trade spots, I at the foot of the bed and Ren at the side. The man inhales deeply and closes his eyes. Ren takes this cue and places his hand above the elderly man's heart. The man's breathing slows then completely stops and Ren slowly brings up his hand. I see the man's violet aura shine brightly before becoming a soft white. Ren whispers to the man's dying aura,

_"Father, You made us in Your own image and Your Son accepted death for our salvation. Help us to keep watch in prayer at all times. May we be free from sin when we leave this world and rejoice in peace with You for ever. Amen." _I stare at him in astonishment as he swiftly drew the Holy Cross in the air.

"Let's go." He says as doctors and nurses run in the room, trying to revive their lost patient. Ren turns to the windows and I follow absent-mindlessly. He parts reality with Kenosis and when we step through we're at my house again. I glance at Ren with an eyebrow raised. He stares back coldly.

"I've got a report to write and you're probably done with surprises. Tomorrow we'll get some more training after school in the forest again. You need to learn how to Turn automatically and control your power to its full potential." He turned away and before he could slip into Kenosis, I tugged at his elbow.

"No. You said we would talk later, and I'm ready to hear some answers." I stated boldly. Ren stared me down, trying to intimate me but I held my ground.

"Why should I answer anything to you, Calla?" He asked softly.

"Because," I stated in monotone again. "You owe that much at least. Besides, I need to learn about Soul Hunters, right?" Ren searches for something in my eyes and I blink in confusion. He closes his eyes then sighs. His uniform vanishes and instead a white t-shirt and lightly colored jeans replace his usual black outfit. He opens his eyes at looks back at me.

"To return back, just relax." I breath in then out slowly and think about the questions I'm going to ask Ren. The air seems to shift and I open my eyes to see myself in my gray t-shirt, capris and tennis shoes. I open the door and Ren follows me in. _Good God, I'm tired! _I turn to Ren.

"Sit yourself down. Turn on the t.v. if you want. Do you want anything?" Ren gazed at me.

"This isn't exactly a causal visit, Calla."

"I know," I yawn. "But I'm being polite. Maybe you should try it." I point out as I take out an ice cold soda. His eyes narrow at my comment.

"Oh, no," I mocked. "I've upset my great master!" I grinned as I threw a throw pillow at him. He caught it and placed it back on the couch.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. Ren kept his eyes on the pillow and I leaned on the island, waiting.

"I... I don't know."

"You don't know." I repeated in monotone. His eyes were covered by his hair.

'Why? Why did you keep yourself a secret? Why did you lie to me? Didn't you think it would be easier if I knew who you were?" Ren stayed silent and immobile.

"I've never had a Contractee before... " He says.

"So I was an experiment?" I ask without emotion.

"No!" Ren whips his head to face me, his eyes shine with fervor emotion. "You were just..." He paused and teared his gaze away from me again to face the pillow.

"I was what?" I asked, my throat hoarse and my soda long forgotten.

"You... I saw in you something that I could relate to. You just... Make me forget who I am." He pushed his hair back, pressing the heel of his palm into his eyes as he stared up to the ceiling. "The reason I pretended to be someone else was so that I wouldn't scare you away. But maybe... Maybe I shouldn't have..." My throat closed up.

"Do you regret it? Do you regret saving me?" I asked blankly but inside I'm crying because I don't want to leave this world. Not yet. Ren slowly lifts his hand from his eyes and removes it from his silky coffee hair.

"No, but maybe I shouldn't have a made a contract with you."

"You're going to break it?" I whisper dryly.

"No but do you remember the definition of Stage 3?"

"Yeah. A Hunter either sees potential in that human or becomes attached... Which one was it? What was your reason for saving me?" Ren stared blankly at the couch.

"In Eden, a Contract with a human isn't exactly illegal but not approved either. Usually al-"

"YOU IDIOT!" A female voice shouted. Kenosis had opened on my ceiling and a young woman fell out, drop-kicking Ren on the head. Ren grunted as the kick made contact on the back of his head. Ren rolled out of the way and was now crouching in front of me, his back towards me facing the strangers. I stared at him, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, now. That was harsh. You're just gonna create more chaos, ya know." Another girl with striking purple hair dropped out of the black portal. Her feet landed softly on the floor, and two more followed out of Kenosis. A young man dropped out, landing on one foot then lifted his head to look at Ren. His dark chocolate hair waved as he looked at our direction then his pale green eyes burned mischievously. He turned to the girl who had drop-kicked Ren. I saw she had long curly ebony hair and spiky bangs. Her eyes were closed and she had a scowl on her face, a fist was clenched in anger in front of her.

"Hey, Emily," The man with pale green eyes smirked as he patted her head. "Can't you see our Renier is _busy?_" The girl, 'Emily' opened her eyes and jabbed at the guy who had spoken to her. His head rolled back and he laughed. The purple haired girl sighed. They was another man standing beside her, his pale turquoise eyes looked at Emily and the other guy fighting in bland amusement. I stared at Ren watching for a reaction but he just looked annoyed with the group. I stared back at them. _Who are these people? _As if sensing my question, pale turquoise eyes turned to me. His light brown hair swayed.

"So you're Ren's Contractee." He stated. Emily was pinching the guy with dark chocolate hair on the cheeks and stretching his mouth into a horrific smile, and they both turned at the sound of the first guy's voice. The girl with purple hair gasped and clapped her hands together.

"Ren, is that true? That's so great!" She congratulated. Ren stood up but he still had a deeply irritated look. The girl with ebony hair let go of the man she was torturing and walked up to Ren. She stared him down and Ren stared back but then turned his head away. I gasped. _This was a miracle! Someone actually intimidated Ren! _The woman looked at me and I gasped again. She blinked then broke into a Cheshire grin as she recognized me. Ren saw that I had her attention and put an hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it off.

"Emily-" She ignored him and walked to me and grinned even wider. As she got nearer I saw her familiar one oceanic blue and one caramel brown eyes. She draped her arm around my neck and smiled as she pulled me into her.

"Ah, I see now." She laughed as I stumbled and turned to Ren who was watching in exasperation. "I see why you would choose _this _one. She's a riot, huh?" She laughed again. I smiled nervously at my boss. Ren's eyes shone with slight curiosity. The man with pale green eyes walked over and also put his arm on my shoulder. I stumbled at his weight.

"I can see why, too. She's gorgeous and there's definitely something _interesting_ about her." He said purred as he looked into my eyes. I blushed slightly and leaned towards Em, who was frowning at the guy with a frosty glare. She slapped the man's hand away from me and scowled at him.

"Back off, _Jack. _She was already marked by Ren, and besides I doubt she'd fall for someone like _you." _She retorted. Jack sighed.

"Pity." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. Ren growled. Jack smiled a sly smile and Ren bristled. Jack took Ren into a headlock and grinned as Ren struggled.

"So you have been _busy, _huh?" Jack smirked. Ren frowned and quickly moved until he had Jack on an arm bar on the ground. Ren was sitting on Jack's back and was pushing Jack's arm backwards so that his shoulder would pop out of his socket.

"That's none of your _damn _business." Ren hissed as Jack pounded the floor with his free hand.

"Ow, ow, OW! OKAY, OKAY! REN LET GO!" Jack shrieked. Ren gave his wrist a final jerk causing Jack to wince in pain. The purple haired girl just smiled sweetly, humming to herself while the man beside her sighed. Em let go of me and just stood beside me, watching them.

"You did provoke him, big brother." The guy beside the purple haired girl, scolded. Jack was in the corner, crouching and cradling his arm, crying.

"Shut up, Tyler!" He cried. I snickered. Jack's eyes turned to me and Em. He scrambled to us then knelt and held out his hand.

"Can one of you _~beautiful~ _ladies kiss it to make it better?" He leered us. Emily looked off to the side.

"**Tch.** Die in Hell."She kicked his shoulder and Jack stumbled backwards, half rising and half falling, right into Ren's headlock. Jack was slightly taller and muscular than Ren but Ren had speed and near perfect technique. Ren took this time to speak since Jack was for once quiet.

"Why'd you come _here?"_ He said to Emily. She shrugged._  
_

"Why'd you leave so early? We were ordered to wait until _today _to come." Ren let go of Jack when he was gasping for air.

"General Takeshi informed me that I was ordered by ShiroNaito and the Holy Court to come earlier into the World of the Living and reap the scheduled souls. Apparently, there was a mishap with the previous Reaper and I took his place for the time being." _Um... What are guys taking about? Was I forgotten that fast? _The purple haired girl smiled at me as if reading my thoughts. I hesitated then smiled back. She beamed even brighter at my response. Emily narrowed her eyes at Ren.

"We'll talk later. But first, introduce us to your Contractee." Em smirked and put a hand on her hip as she leaned to the side. I felt nervous as all ten eyes landed on me. Ren sighed and Jack made another bitter remark.

"Don't keep her all to yourself,_ Reindeer_, if she's your Contractee, she's gonna have to get to work with us too." Ren's jaw clenches and I mentally laugh. _Hahaha! Reindeer! _I snickered.

"Calla Skye, this is Emily Sinclair," He nods towards Em's direction.

"Yo." She waves. Ren moves on to the brothers. "The idiotic bastard, is Jack Rhodes and his little brother is Tyler Rhodes."

"My beautiful lady," Jack flirts as he does a curtsy bow. Tyler flashes a toothy smile. _Jack doesn't even try to deny it... (-.-')_

"And then Leila Heuser." Leila smiles kindly and waves.

"N-nice to meet you all." I gushed. Jack gaped at me and I raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"Dude... She looks totally hot when she's blushing. Ren, you sly fox, you! Good job, man! I'm proud!" Jack pats Ren's back and gives him a thumbs up. "I think I'm tearing a little." Jack wipes away a pretend tear and gives a lopsided grin. Ren grabs Jack's collar of his black uniform and I notice that all of them are in those weird clothes, they use as "uniforms". Jack's head lolls back and forth as Ren shakes him like when you're choking someone. Ren's blushing and Jack's eyes widen at the sight.

"Woah, man! This is the first time I've ever seen you with so much emotion!" Ren stops and lets go of Jack and covers his face with his hand. Jack springs up and leans close to Ren.

"Aw, he's turning a bright red! Hold up! I gotta take a picture!" Ren's eyes widen and he tries to sneak out without anybody noticing his bright face but it's too late. Everybody's grinning and I felt myself blushing and smiling too. Jack slips an arm around Ren's neck, keeping him in place. Jack holds up that weird phone they use, and yells,

"Selfiiiieeee! With a buddyyy!" He smiles with a thumbs up with the hand around Ren's neck and Ren stares wide-eyed and blushing at the phone. The others jump in and yell,

"Photo-bomb!" I laugh out loud, clutching my stomach. Jack smiles and lets go of Ren when the phone flashes and Ren shoots icy daggers at Jack. Jack looks at the phone and grins.

"Score!" He shows us the picture and everybody's in the picture, including me, I'm in the background clutching my stomach laughing. Everyone's laughing and Jack and Em keep teasing Ren but Ren just lashes out at every remark Jack makes and blushes. Leila turns to me and smiles, she walks over and leans on the island with me.

"Sorry, about barging in your home. We traced Renier's signature to this house and thought it was our designated location." Tyler had came over and sat on the stool listening to our conversation.

"It's fine," I sigh. " I've sort of gotten used to surprises." She smiles in sympathy.

"I'm sorry." She says. I turn in surprise.

"Oh you don't need to apologize," I begin but she cuts me off and shakes her head. Tyler looks at Leila and something passes between them. An invisible conversation.

"I'm sorry because you must have experienced some terrible things." She states but then she smiles again. 'But I'm glad we're gonna work with you!"

"Yeah, me too." Tyler takes this moment to talk to me.

"Calla? Right?" I nod. He continues. " I'm guessing Ren didn't talk about us right?" I think for a moment.

"There was one time where he mentioned there were others coming but other than that no, not really." Tyler nods then smiles.

"Then, do you mind if I go ahead and clear somethings?" I shake my head no. Ren, Jack and Emily stop bickering and listen to our conversation. Ren's in a headlock by Jack who was giving him a noogie and Emily's wagging a large uncapped black marker in front of Ren's face.

"See," Tyler points out. "Renier is your Contractor but there is more to it. Soul Hunters aren't easily explained, but I'll put it into simpler terms for your sake. There are many 'statuses' or 'levels' in our society, lucky Ren is high enough in his status to have a Contract otherwise he would be tried and executed for his crime and you along with him." I slam my hands on the table.

"What?! Why?!" Tyler just smiles sympathetically.

"Calm down, I'm getting there. See-" Ren coughs loudly and Tyler turns at the sudden interruption. Ren grimaces.

"Sorry, kind of getting choked here." He rasps, glaring at Jack. He lets go of Ren and holds his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, bro." Jack smiles apologetically. Ren throws a black look at Jack, rubbing his neck and then turns to Tyler. Ren's eyes flash, steely blues swirl and I see Tyler raise an eyebrow then jerk his head in a nod, subtly before turning back to me. _What is going on?! _I reluctantly sit back down and wait for Tyler.

"It's considered a crime if you show humans the alternate world that's been right under their noses. See, that would throw the worlds off balance." I interrupted this time in surprise.

"Wait, _world**s**_?"

"Yes there is Eden, Kenosis, and the Netherworld, or in your terms, Hell. Well, Kenosis isn't exactly a 'world' since it does not sustain life or retain a _real_ form but is considered one because it is another dimension." I grimace, feeling sick knowing that Hell was real, but I should have guess as much. _If demons are real, why not Hell? Great, something else to worry about. _

"Like I was saying before, our society is divided by status. Grimm Reaper, the Holy Court, General, Captain, Lieutenant, Subordinate, Deputy and finally the Officers. Theses are the ranks between the Divisions. We all are soldiers of God, we follow his will by bringing peace and balance between the worlds. There are a total of seven divisions. The highest rank is a Grimm Reaper but there are only two, he is the god-like leaders of our world. The Holy Court is a group of seven people, judges who make the laws for our world they rank right below the Grimm Reaper. A General is ranked number one in our divisions but technically they rank third under the Grimm Reaper. They can classify themselves as Reapers but only because of their power/status and, in a way, because they are 'protegees' of the Grimm Reaper. Captain ranks second below Generals and so on. Leila is a Healer, someone whose power specializes in treating the injured and many other useful things, she ranks Lieutenant in her division. Jack, Ren, and Emily are all Captains, soldiers who are on the front-lines constantly for their power and skill. I am a Lieutenant just like Leila except..." He smiled and pointed to me to finish his sentence.

"Except... You're not a Healer... But you're not a regular soldier either...?" I guesses shyly. He smiled a toothy grin.

"Correct. I am a Scribe. I do research on many things, involving all three worlds, I guess you could say I'm also a journalist, scientist, and historian." I gaped at the successful young man who had accomplished so many amazing things.

"Hey, don't brag too much now, you're making the rest of us look bad." Jack joked, crossing his arms. But he flashed a proud smile at his younger brother. Tyler smirked but in a more modest way.

"Wait," I say, bringing Tyler's attention back to me. "You said that Ren was my Contractor, but it wasn't that simple. Is it because he's also my 'teacher' in a way?" Tyler's expression changed into an amused one.

"He _was _your teacher. Technically, you aren't supposed to have a Contract without a Scribe present. But lucky, Ren sent me a message explaining the whole thing before the higher ups had a chance to catch on and I made some changes to th-" I stood up and slowly backed away from the island. Tyler looked at me in confusion.

"What?! You knew this _before_?! And you didn't tell _me _this?!" Emily had grabbed both Tyler and Ren by their collars and was shaking them back and forth.

"Emily! Hey, calm down!" Jack said as he tried to pry her fingers from Tyler's collar and Leila did the same to Ren's side. Tyler smiled nervously and held up his hands in front of him.

'Sorry! Sorry but-" Ren butted in before he could finish.

"It didn't concern you." He was looking towards the front of the living room, at the blank t.v.. A vein popped out on Emily's forehead. She banged Ren's and Tyler's head together causing Tyler and Ren to lean on each other dazed. I could see the stars in front of their eyes, circling their heads.

"S-sorry, Em, b-but... Nope, can't do it anymore!" Tyler slumped to the floor, landing on his shoulder and his leg twitched out.

"I can see the light..." Tyler slurred. I could see his ghost coming out, it sparkled and was dancing. **(A/N: It's a chibi ghost! You see this a lot in anime... /-3-) **Jack cried out.

"Hang in their, Tyler! Big bro's coming!" Jack grabbed Tyler's ghost and stuffed it back into his mouth. Jack was crying as he shook Tyler back and forth.

"Wake! Up! Wake! Up!" Tyler grabbed Jack's hands and softly squeaked out.

'Big. Bro. You're. Making. It. Worse! I'm, Alive!" Jack let go and Tyler fell back onto the floor and groaned. Jack wiped his eyes and quickly stood up. He looked to the side.

"Aw, that's cool. Knew you would make it." He smoothly switched his personality to 'act like the cool older brother' mode. Emily was still interrogating Ren.

'What d'ya gotta say to me, huh? Scumbag?" She spat critically. Ren was half-conscience so he slurred his answers.

"Nottthhing, yyeeerr ain't nobody to telh meeh whatz Iz can or cants duchz!" Ren garbled as he smiled a goofy grin then a mock salute. The air around Emily had changed to a deep muddied red. I pressed my body to the corner, knowing that a terrible beast was awakening.

"You... FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" She screamed at Ren as she violently jerked him. Her right eye became a dark shade of brown and her left took a soft shade of sky blue, her pupils had taken shape of pointed spears. Ren smiled, drunkenly only provoking Em even more. Jack came up behind her, discreetly before sliding his arms underneath Emily's armpits so her hands flailed out. Ren slumped onto the floor.

"LETT MEH AT HIM! LET SHOW'EM WHOSE BOSS! DAMMIT JACK! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MEH!" Emily shrieked. Jack smiled before turning to Leila.

"Hey, take care of them, okay? Looks like leader needs to cool down a bit," He whispered softly as he nuzzled Emily's ear. I blushed at the sign of affection and turned my head away in embarrassment. She squirmed violently at the contact but he just pressed her against his body even more.

"DAMMMN YOU JACK! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screeched. Leila looked at Jack then at Em, then back to Jack. She smiled evilly.

"Okay, don't take too long~," She wiggled her eyebrows as she giggled.

"We'll be right back." He smiled **(A/N: smexaly, *wink, wink*)** as he stepped backwards into Kenosis.

"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL-" Emily's roar was cut off as Kenosis closed. Leila sighed then smiled at me.

"Sorry, about that. Leader gets... Intense... At times." When she saw me shaking against the counters. _W-wa what the hell?! I have to work with these people?!_

* * *

**OMG! OMG! I can't stop laughing! X'D *tear* Yupp, Ren and Tyler are K.O.-ed! What will Leila and Calla do? Lol, I would dye their hair, put pretty make-up on'em (geishas maybe, clowns? or six-year old with mom's make-up? XDD) and dump'em at the mall! CX Anyway, Chapter 7 up next!**


	7. Chapter 7

Leila smiled when she saw me trembling at their frightful leader.

"A-are you guys always like this?" She stopped to think for a moment before pointing at her cheek.

"Mmh... Pretty much!" She smiled optimistically.

"Eeeh?!"

"Don't worry about it, but first we got to take care of them." She pointedly looked at Tyler and Renier passed out on the ground. Leila walked over to Tyler and sat down by his side. She tucked her knees under her and motioned me to come forward. I did, and sat on the opposite side so I would be facing Leila.

"Okay, they don't have serious injuries but they have a concussion so..." She smoothed back Tyler's hair then placed her had on his forehead. Leila took a deep breath and held it in before softly exhaling. A bright emerald green hue appeared on her hand when Tyler groaned.

"My... head..." He opened his eyes to see Leila focused on healing him. I gasped. _Woah! She just barely started and he's already getting better! _He sat up quickly.

"Oh, t-thanks!" He smiled when Leila sighed in relief. I gaped at her.

"Woah! That's so cool!"Admired, I squeaked. She smiled meekly at me.

"Sadly, it comes with a price." I frowned in confusion as Tyler jumped in and explained.

"See, Leila's a very skilled Healer but she's different. She a half-demon, a Syphon. Syphons a race of demons that oppose bloodshed and violence; they have human appearances except with a cost. Their bodies have an innate need to maintain balance between what their feeling and what's around them. When there's an imbalance, they get the urge to take some of there's too much of, balancing things out."

"Oh. So what you're saying, is that even though they're great healers, they can poison themselves with too much of the negative influences?" Tyler nods and Leila waves her hands around when both Tyler and I turn to her in concern.

"B-but it doesn't affect me that bad anymore! I've learned how to suppress the pain so that it can't hurt me! I've trained myself to handle extreme pain even mortal wounds without the symptoms!" My frown disappears a little but Tyler's stays stuck in place.

"Tch."

I jump at the sound. Leila and Tyler grimace and I look back. _Wrong move, idiot. _Ren's sitting up and had relaxed his elbow on top of his elevated knee so his hand was placed to his forehead. His eyes are closed and our faces are inches apart. Leila leans over and tugs my shoulder. I turn to her and she does a little quick play with her hands, I nod in understanding. I quickly crawl directly behind Ren while Leila sits beside him and Tyler grins in mischief. Leila and I lock eyes then we smirk as in one swift, accurate motion I yank Renier's head down on to my lap. And Leila presses her hands to Ren's temple. His eyes pop open as he hisses. Leila frowns.

"Gently." I mumble an apology I didn't really mean. _Hey, he had it coming, I have to have some kind of victory, okay? _Ren struggles trying to get out of our grasps but I intervene before Leila could start her ritual.

"Hey. Stop moving so Leila can heal your sorry butt properly." I smirk as he rolls his head back to look at my face. His face contorts into a grimace. I frown then scowl as he quickly grabs Leila's hand, gently shoves it back to her and stands up.

"T-thanks but no thanks." His words clipped and reserved. My eyes narrow and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hey, sit your sorry ass back down," I pat roughly at the floor. "You have a concussion."

"Yeah and we have healing abilities that can take care of it, stupid." He retorts.

"Hey-ho! We're back~" Jack sings as they step out of Kenosis but then stops when he hears Ren call me stupid.

"Heyyy, now. That's no way to treat the girl." He frowns. Emily kicks him from behind so he stumbles to the ground. His long black cloak snaps behind him.

"Yeah? And like your way is any better? Perv." She snaps. Jack rubs his neck sheepishly as he looks back at her.

"What's the problem?" Her eyes move across the room, sharply. Tyler, Leila and I froze in place.

"Nothing." We reply immediately with nervous smiles plastered on our faces.

"Good 'cause we've got a job. _All _of us." She purposely stares at me. Ren's eyes snapped to her but Em ignores it.

"M-me?"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm soo tired!" I moan.

"And why is that?" Masami asked cheerfully. I freeze for a moment because I thought there was nobody around when I had said it. It's Thursday and it's time to go to school! _Yeah!... No. _

"Aah! When did you get here?!" I jumped back and had crossed my arms in an 'x' motion.

"Umm... My chauffeur just dropped me off!" She smiled. I saw the long black limo drive off. _Oh. Of course. _

"Anyway, why are so tired? You were missing two days of school! Did something happen?" My mind flashes to the recently past events.

**_Flashback_**

_Em nods. But Ren steps in._

_"Why her? She just learned how to Turn today! We can't risk it, she-" Emily put up her hand, silencing him._

_"We need to figure out her weaknesses and strengths a.s.a.p., the Netherworld's becoming restless and we need to be prepared for the worst. After school, we'll meet up in the forest clearing to begin training her so we can assess her progress. Then at approximately 7:46 pm there should be some Night Walkers roaming around, so we should be able to test her then. She also needs to learn who's our enemies and allies before she gets their attention and they decide to play with her mind." Ren glared at her but Emily opened Kenosis and shoved him in there. _

_"Hmph! Wait-" He shouted but was cut off as he went through the abyss. Jack whistled. _

_"We have to get back to Eden for supplies and get ready to move out. Ren's probably all ready packed at the dorm so there's no reason for him to go back. Oh, and before I forget," She turns to me. "You're in a private dorm with us, okay? We'll make some arrangements for you. And don't worry, it won't cost you a penny." She winked. My eyes sparkled as I smiled._

_"Private dorm? Thank you so much!" She ruffled my hair._

_"Don't worry about it kid." Everyone said goodbye before the disappeared into the black and Emily stopped to talk to me before she left._

_"Remember, don't let anyone know what happened. Just knowing that piece of information puts them in danger. Alright?" I nod, Emily turns to Kenosis as she gets ready to leave._

_"Wait! What should I say to those who ask?" She thinks for a moment._

_"You got sick?" She gins._

_"Yeah, right! They'll never believe that!" I whine. She smiles._

_"Get creative." And with that, she disappears into Kenosis, leaving me alone in my house._

_"Great. Thanks for the help ya know." Like a retard, I snap to the empty house._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Um... Well... I... Had a concussion! Yeah, that's it. I blacked out for a moment." I laugh nervously. Masami frowns in concern.

"Really? Did you go to the hospital?" I jerk my head into a nod as we get nearer to the end of the bridge.

"Well, we didn't do much, so you don't have to worry about missing work," _That's great 'cause Tyler and Ren are gonna break my mind with their lectures and studies so I don't really have the capacity to learn or work and anything else. _"But there's some new students in our class! Technically, they aren't _new _students but they have been in class every since school started, so you're fine!" She smiled reassuringly. We stepped off the bridge and was now walking on the trail towards the school.

"That's great." I say moody. The forest is making me uneasy but I can't remember why. My lungs feel too tight, like I'm not getting enough air. Glancing around the woods, all I see are flashes of red against greens and browns. I stepped in a puddle and I jumped back as if it were poison. The puddle was red and smelled of blood. Looking down, I see myself bleeding, my injuries never healed. Panicking, I look up into the jaws of the Cerberus. My face tightens into a mask of horror and I open my mouth to scream but no sound came. It's tongue lolls out and its jaws aim for me again.

"Lily!" My head snaps up. Masami's jerking my shoulder and screaming at my face. My vision's blurry and I only see her bright pink aura against the emerald canopy. I close my eyes, I have a huge migraine and my foggy memories aren't exactly helping.

"Masami, what's wrong?" I say hoarsely, my voice scratches my throat causing me to wince. Masami looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! You blacked out and started screaming and having spasms then you fell and was totally unresponsive!" She panicked. I hazily looked down and saw myself on my knees and I wasn't bleeding or injured. I was fine. _Scratch that. I was physically fine._ Masami tried to help me to my feet but failed when I fell down again. She started yelling for help. My vision was fading and soon enough I was, _hopefully, _temporarily blinded.

"Shit!" A familiar voice cussed. I heard footsteps pounding on the dirt trail and a phone dial a number then someone hissed into the speaker.

"Ren! Get your sorry ass down here! It's her! She's remembering! Good job, idiot!" The voice barked before ending the call. Masami cried.

"Please, help me! We have to get her to the infirmary!" I tried to stand but my knees gave out beneath me. A second voice tried to calm Masami down.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She just needs to be treated. Why don't you go to class, we'll take care of her. We're acquaintances, tell your homeroom teacher what happened, they'll understand." The deep voice smoothly coated despite the situation. Masami's hair tickled my cheek as she shook her head no.

"I-I can't leave her! She-" A cold voice echoed in my ears.

"I'm sorry," It said as warm hands lifted me up towards the source. "It's my fault. Tell Mr. Zoni Ross that she had a fit. She be in homeroom in a little bit. Please trust us." The voice lost it's usually frosty edge and now held one of concern and the slightest hint of panic but it's words were sincere. I heard a muffled sob then the soft sound of fading footsteps. My eyelids felt heavy, my breathing slowed.

"Quick get her to..." The voices faded and I fell into something like a light sleep. A few moments later, I was sort of conscience and it was starting to rain. Fat drops of water landed on my cheek as thunder rolled in the distance. _Something feels different. _I thought to myself when something warm lightly pressed on arms. Stirring slightly, I leaned to the wall beside me radiating heat. _They smell nice. _I thought to myself as the scent of morning dew on a sweet smelling meadow drifted to my nose.

It took me a while to figure out that the person was running and carrying me in his arms by the sound of his breathing and occasional crunches of twigs and leaves.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry, Lily. I was so stupid. I swear...- Tsk. Dammit!" He cried and for a moment, I wondered if the water on my cheeks was rain or Renier's tears. That thought faded as my breathing faltered.

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_

"Sir," The young blonde male greeted his master with a bow. The master watched the young man with an bored gaze as he stood and clasped his hands behind his back.

"What is it this time?" The younger male's eyes shone with malice.

"Wednesday, August the twenty-eighth, four more Hunters were sensed. All seem to be high ranked, with the exception of the Contractee. I believe they are looking for any traitors, our brethren, or information brokers... Shall I get rid of them?" His purple eyes swirled with dark excitement and lust of killing. The master's mouth curved into an amused smile. The man got up from his throne and now walked down the staircase, his feet barely audible as he descended.

"No. I am... More interested in the Contractee," The young man's eyes stopped and was replaced with the usually business-like stillness. The older man laughed a deep vile laugh and the flames on the torches and fireplace seemed to flicker as if they were laughing also. He finally reached the final stair and walked towards the younger male. The young man didn't flinch despite the powerful intimidating man walking right at him.

"Do not worry," The lord said as he shook the other man's shoulder and grinned wickedly.  
"You will get your fun, but first there's something I want you to do..."

* * *

I awoke with a startle.

"Aw, Calla, you're awake!" Someone gave my shoulder tight grip before they pulled back and looked for my reaction. I blinked, my mind was still foggy but at least the pain was gone. When were in the courtyard on a bench, I think. Warm air blew on the crown of my head and my left side felt warm.

"What happened?" My voice came out gruffly. I looked to see Tyler staring at me along with a girl. I looked at her in confusion. She had thin glasses and was wearing a our school uniform, in fact so was Tyler but ya know, the guy's version. The girl struck me as oddly familiar yet different. Her purple hair gave it away, the first layer was left loose along with her bangs but then the longer layers of hair were tightly tied into a long braid.

"Leila?" I whispered. She smiled but then brought her gaze to behind me and grimaced slightly. I frowned, confused but then a stiff, frosty voice rung out.

"If you're better now then mind getting off of me?" I looked up over my left shoulder and also grimaced. Ren was staring at me coldly. My head was resting on his neck, I felt his heart beat unsteadily on my back. I flung myself out of his way and he stood, giving me the cold shoulder. I stared at my hands, embarrassed. _Wasn't he the one who carried me to Leila and didn't he apologize? In fact... Wasn't he crying for me? _I looked up and grinned mischievously, ready to tease Ren but his eyes were hard and flinty and then he looked away. _Nope! Definitely __  
_

"What happened?" I asked mostly to distract myself and also because I really wanted to know what happened to me.

"Well, I believe this is where you two made your contract, right?" I nodded cautiously as I the fuzzy pictures slowly cleared a little while Ren just stuck his hands in his pockets, still unresponsive. "Since you're human, it's only natural that you would have had this reaction, since you've had a NDE firsthand."

"NDE?" I interrupted. "Near death experience. Basically you're mind and body rejects the idea of passing through that again and send out distress signals. Sometimes this might be too much for the person and be deadly but for a Hunter it's much worse. Their bodies start malfunctioning as in heart attacks or spontaneous bursts of energy or power. Healers can't take away the symptoms once they've started for they might pass on to them creating the same thing to happen to them." He finished.

"Lucky, you weren't in that stage yet, so it all worked out!" Leila smiled, relieved.

"Y-yeah."

After Leila explained that we all we in the same class together except for Emily and Jack who were seniors, we walked to homeroom. I had been passed out for less than four minutes and when we entered the classroom, I got assaulted by Masami and Annabeth who stared at the strangers behind me warily. Renier, _of course, _ignored them and walked passed us without a second glance and sat down. Masami and Annabeth looked baffled at his reaction but Leila, Tyler and I glanced at each other then we smirk and chuckled. Renier looked at us in curiosity, forgetting his own rule to play the silent treatment and avoid contact with us, and we snickered and laughed in unison.

"Tch." Was his answer as he snorted then placed his head on his hand and stared at the window. Leila and I giggled while Tyler just shook his head smiling and quietly laughing. Tyler went to one of the empty seats and Leila lightly squeezed my hand before doing the same. Annabeth and Masami grabbed my hands and dragged me outside.

"Woah, guys," I started but they pushed me outside. I looked back and saw Ren watching us and had lifted his head from his hand and was about to get up but I shook my head no. He scowled but didn't move. Our eye contact was broken we the wall blocked us. I turned to Masami and Annabeth. They closed the class' door.

"You know, I'm starting to feel like you guys have taking a liking to literally pushing me around." I tried to teased with a straight face. Masami's face turned into one with deep concern.  
"What happened outside, Calla? Why did you start to have those tremors?" Masami pleaded, tears were already forming at her eyes.

"Forget that," Annabeth snapped. "Why are you at school if you're sick? You should be in a hospital!" She whispered harshly as she started to see people stare.

"Sorry, it's not to serious. I'l be fine. I just-" Masami and Annabeth interrupted.

"Who are those people?" "Why did they know what was wrong with you?"

"They're my... Co-workers! Yeah, and the reason they knew me and what was wrong with me was that they... Were... The ones who took me to the hospital!" I half lied, nervously. At that moment Mr. Zoni Ross appeared and looked at us in blank regard.

"Girls," He frown slightly. "Homeroom is about to start, please go inside the classroom and sit in your seats." We silently obeyed and sat down. Coincidentally, I was seated next to Ren, Leila and Tyler. After that, Masami and Annabeth didn't talk to me for the rest of the day, and I didn't push for answers like I would have done before. _I'm sorry for lying but I'm not the same person anymore. _

**_That night: 7:31 pm_**

"Are you ready, Calla?" Emily asked. I nodded with a purpose , and she smirked. "Good. shows us what you got." Ren was a loner, leaning against the huge oak tree near the top, barely noticeable from the leaves covering him and his dark clothes camouflaging perfectly with the fading sun. Leila, Jack and Tyler were all watching from another huge tree, and sent encouraging smiles as I looked up. "Go get'em kid." Was Emily's response as she jumped onto a branch and took a comfortable position. I turned my back to them and sighed. As if on cue, the sun's rays flickered then disappeared leaving the sky a pretty shade of red against indigo. Blood-curling howls filled the air and unearthly snarls erupted. The stench of rotting meat and decaying flesh drifted to my nose but I strengthened my self-control so I wouldn't even flinch. I took a step forward and in less than a second I was surrounded by hideous creatures. They varied in size, some were big and wolf-like and others were smaller but all were rotting corpses of canines-like creatures. Their huge jaws snapped eagerly and blood lust shone in their black eyes. I summoned my weapon and my cloak snapped at the air as I positioned myself for battle with my trusty trident in hand. Wolf-like decaying creatures lunged forward and the fight began. They came at me from all angles. I twirled the trident, and the demons yelped as the blade connected, splitting their masks, cutting through grayish-brown bodies or just tearing a limb. Dark acidic blood spilled over the ground, coated the dirt in hues of black slobber and crimson blood. I danced with my blade, losing myself to the sacred dance of purifying the depraved, elegantly slicing through. A wave of zombie dogs jumped in the air, aiming for me but I just flipped the blade and cleaning cut their exposed chests. Sweat dripped from my face and they fell dead, _well deader, _and their numbers were drastically reduced. The survivors just growled and snapped at me but made no move of advancement. I took a deliberate step forward and a one lunged. It's head was cut off in one fell swoop when I saw red eyes staring at me. A huge wolf was sitting not too far but far away from the front-lines. Its fur was a golden hue, khaki and white colored it's underbelly and paws. Its red eyes sparkled with cunning knowledge and power. It stood and ruffled it fur, never taking its eyes off of me. I stared mesmerized. Someone yelled out but I couldn't hear them clearly. Familiar painful red-hot liquid spread across my arms. The Night Walker had gotten a hold of my arm, it teared and shook it's jaws, and I hissed in agony. Black liquid seeped into my tearing flesh. Emily cussed and kicked the demon off of me. I took this opportunity and threw the spear and caught it by its neck, right after the blade, and jammed it into the Walker's head. It snarled in pain but I jerked it back out and it fell to the floor limply, its black eyes filled with betrayal. _Why?_ I turned to look at the blonde wolf and it stared at me, sniffing the air, smelling for my _blood. _It's head jerked up and titled as if confused and then recognition marked its eyes. I stared back at wondering but the thought was cut short as the black liquid seeped into my body and anger filled me. _Dammit! I'm so weak! Why? Why can't I just beat them?! _

_**Burn them.**_

A voice spoke in my head.

_**Burn them. They dare deceive you? No, no. Those who do not listen must die. They must be punished.**_The female voice coaxed. _Who are you? _I thought to myself. The female voice answered me. **_Me? I am you. _**At that moment I lost control of my body and my vision blurred but then cleared but it looked like I was staring at the world through someone else's eyes. I raised my hand to the largest group of demons and fired. Their screams filled the night as midnight blue fire exploded in the dark forest, the demons' bodies writhed in agony, their howls creating a mesmerizing song of blood, pain and... fear. Of course even animals feel fear but this fear... was more like... _respect_. I looked at the blonde wolf and we stared in each others eyes before it turned away and leaped over a fallen log then disappeared. I fell to the ground, panting, heaving in every breath. My trident fell heavily with me.

**_Good job. Considering that this is your first time, good job. But next time... Don't give them the chance to even take a breath. Just burn it all._**

"Wait! Who are you?!"

**_Idiot. I already told you. I AM YOU. I will make you stronger. That is what you want right~? _**The voice laughed darkly before disappearing completely. My stomach clenched tightly and I hiccuped. I covered my mouth but the hiccup turned violent and instead I vomited. Someone patted my back, and rubbed it so it would be easier for me to breathe. I looked up to see Em staring at me worriedly. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I saw blood smear but I ignored it and instead asked,

"Did I pass?"

* * *

**Guess I should clear somethings up, huh? Things that are in bold and italics is the stranger in Calla's head, things in regular italics are Calla's thoughts. Btw I use "auras" in my story but the way I write them are incorrectly, I know. Auras tell what that person is felling at that moment or thoughts. But the way I use them is a bit differently, like the colors for each person is permanent not rainbow-colored or mixed, no. I guess they way I'm writing about them is more like **chi **or **spirit energy**. But I like the word auras soo yeah... (o-o) Anyway, Chapter 8 coming up! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you pass?!" Jack stuttered as he smoothly landed on the ground. "Hell! You're over there coughing up blood and you're worried about your _assessment?!" _Emily helped me up as I stumbled.

"There's no question about it, Calla. Yes, you pass but be a bit more careful next time okay?!" She gently scolded. When I turned to her, I was surprised to see her sort of... Off. Tyler jumped from the tree but never took off his eyes from his little notebook he was writing in.

"Weapon: Tríaina. Ability: electrical fire. Combat skills," He mumbled to himself as he jotted everything down. Leila joined us and praised me. I mumbled a thanks, somewhat embarrassed and shy for all the congrats I've gotten.

"How's your arm doing?" Jack questioned quietly. Em shook her head roughly as if to snap out of her trance then gingerly lifted my arm. My eyes blinked harshly then opened a little as pain shot up my shoulder. Black liquid convulsed, throbbing against my skin, almost like it was keeping my skin from pushing itself together from healing. Renier was suddenly, just there, and he took my arm away from Emily.

"Venom. The Night Walker's have a poisonous bite, and once they do, if that same demon is alive, it possess your body. If its dead, it can kill a human but for a Hunter, it just leaves them temporary paralyzes and infection." He explained. He motioned for Leila to come. She did and without looking at her he asked for her weapon. She yanked a long wicked blade from her back and handed it to Ren. He flipped the blade in the air so he could place it against the infected skin. I whimpered and slightly tried to pull back my arm but Ren kept a firm grip.

"I'm going to take it out, don't look at it. Keep your eyes on me, okay?" His gaze bore into mine and I silently pleaded him not to but his sapphire eyes swirled, asking me to trust him. In the end, I tighten my jaw and without take his eyes off of mine, he quickly used the tip of the blade to scratch the black-like vein combining with my flesh. In one quick, painful sweeping motion, he yanked the black web from me and I hissed in agony. Getting cut off from its food source, the web convulsed then Renier took aim with his finger and shot out. A small light blue beam evaporated the infectious leech from the earth. I noticed that everyone sighed heavily as if they were all holding their breath. My torn skin pushed together as if being pulled by invisible threads without pain. First red then pink and finally the pale color of my skin closed together as if I was never harmed.

"Woah." I breathed, amazed. Ren wiped the blade then handed it back to Leila.

"Yup, who would have known the benefits from working with Death, right?" Jack joked. Emily hit Jack on top of his head,

"You idiot. Saying stuff like that provokes humans into turning to the dark side." Jack rubbed his head and pretty soon they started bickering again. Well, Jack joked and Emily just argued so it was a one-sided argument. Tyler had finished writing and the four of us just stood watching the odd play with amused expressions on our faces. I caught Ren staring at me and I flashed a smile at him, to assure him that I'm okay. I thought I imagined it, but Renier's poker face curved into a small smile and lost his usual frosty glare.

* * *

The blonde wolf snapped it's tail as it jumped the rotting log. It ran until it was a good distance away from the Hunters. Usually he would have attacked and ambushed the Hunters but he was on an assignment. Its red eyes scanned the clearing before transforming. The wolf's body convulsed before changing in to a young man. He straightened his black hoodie before bringing his thumb to his sharp canines. He bit down hard enough to break the skin and six drops of blood fell to the ground before carving a dark crimson mark on the earth. Black fire erupted from the symbol made of blood and spiraled around him then disappeared from the night. He landed in the middle of large room and the midnight colored flames dispersed.

"What did you find out?" The lord was watching the man in the middle of the room, curiously. The young man brought his multicolored hue of livid violet eyes to the front of the room.

"Skip the formalities for now," The annoyed master barked before the young wolf could bow. "Is the Contractee a formidable opponent?" The king leaned forward in his throne. The younger man shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"No, sir. But you were right. There is something _interesting _about her." The blonde answered cautiously to his master. The king's eyes flickered to deep gold in exasperation.

"Explain yourself already. I have no time for your cryptic messages." He snapped.

"I apologize, Lord Natas. Everything went as you planned but when a Night Walker bit her, and... her _blood_," He choked. Natas narrowed his eyes.

"What about her blood?" He growled, the fire flared out, snapping at the surround air.

"Her blood, it smelled as if it was of _demon _blood. All the Night Walkers, including I, had recognition in our eyes." He spat out in horror. Natas stood up and the fire extended from the fireplace. He marched to the younger male and this time he flinched. Natas loomed over the young man.

"And you're positive that _her blood," _He threatened. "Had a _demon _scent?" His voice had risen so that the flames shivered and shuddered at his voice.

"Y-yes. And her power... Her power is to control sapphire flames. S-she burned the others with midnight-blue flames." Natas' golden eyes swirled dangerously.

"Did she she carry any demonic aspects?" He asked quietly. The younger male looked at his master in confusion then answered, "N-no, she looked like a regular human; she had fuchsia colored hair and pale moss-green eyes, she wasn't very tall but lean and lightly tanned skin. There were other Hunters but I couldn't see them for they were hidden in the shadows..." Natas covered his eyes with his hands and laughed a dark deep menacing laugh. The blonde watched his master, confused but didn't say anything.

"It couldn't be!..." Natas laughed maniacally. The younger male frowned and titled his head. Natas laughed as he raked his hand down his face but then stopped smiling and instead his face contorted into one of rage, his crimson hair swayed slightly. "So that bastard ShiroNaito got to her first, huh?" He growled to himself. He sharply brought his gaze to the man standing before him.

"Luke Roland," Natas snapped. The young man straightened at the sound of his name. "You are to watch this Contractee and see if she is truly is a native of the Netherworld. Do what ever it takes to turn her away from the Soul Hunters and the Brotherhood of Shadows and bring her here. She may be... Useful to us. Report to me your research, you have five months until then you are free to do what you wish in the World of the Living." Natas smirked wickedly. Luke's eyes widened then shone brilliantly.

"Yes, my lord." He smirked as he bowed and looked up to his master. Natas' golden eyes swirled with malicious hope.

"You are dismissed." With a flick of his hand, black flames engulfed Luke before he threw Natas a flashing smile and disappeared from Hell. Natas smiled again to himself as he turned to his fireplace. _Everything is going according as planned. _He grinned eagerly.

* * *

(Luke Roland's perspective)

Natas' black flames engulfed me and brought me to the outskirts of forest clearing. I sniffed the air. No sign of the Hunters. I stretched upwards and grinned. _Ah, it's been too long since I've had some freedom! _Rustling in the bushes caught my attention. Something flicked my hair; I brought my hand up to wave the pest away but only swatted at my ear. I sighed.

"Great, so that means...," I looked back and a yellow tail swished. "Yup. Guess my ears and tail are visible, huh?" I groaned. The rustling stopped at the sound of my voice, and I tracked the scent as my wolf ears traced the animal's movements. _Rabbit. _I grinned wickedly as my eyes turned red. The bush swooshed as the full grown rabbit ran out. I ran after it on all fours when I turned into the wolf, snapping at my prey, teasing its meager life when it thought it escaped only to be brought back to my snapping jaws. Catching it by it's scruff, the rabbit let out a shrill screech, its feet kicked at my throat, looking for an escape. I growled but after a moment of hesitation, I gently dropped the rabbit. _What the hell? I finally have the chance to do anything I want and this is how I spend it? Acting like a pup? Get a hold of yourself, idiot. _The rabbit hopped madly away, camouflaging itself in the dense vegetation. I changed into a man and put on my hoodie to hide my ears, my tail disappeared as I focused on becoming more human. _Tch. Like that'll help you. _I mentally spat at the rabbit. Venturing away from the forest, I walked into one of the school's trails. As I moved to the concrete, my slightly muffled footsteps filled the otherwise silent night. When I got to the bridge I stopped. Steps had appeared and was now slowly walking on the trail. Judging by it's footsteps, I could tell it was a male and after taking a sniff, _Idiot, I should know better, _the sharp smell of pepper spray filled my nose. I sneezed.

"Who's there?" A bright beam of light followed with the sound of a affluent voice along with heavy footfalls. _Great. Just great. _When I turned back, light shone into my eyes. I snorted, the smell was unbearable!

"Oh, a student," A man, around his forties in a police uniform, aimed the light at the floor but his voice held hostility when he spoke.

"What are you doing at here at this hour?" He questioned suspiciously. The demon in me snarled. _He's seen too much. _I could feel the demon begging for blood lust, but I stomped it down as if it were a trashed cigarette. I plastered a false smile at the school's security guard.

"Sorry," I lied. "Today was my first day and I haven't gotten used to the school yet, so I thought I'd check it out. I guess I overstayed." I shrugged causally. My demonic side spat aggravatingly at this submissive gesture to humans. The man stared at me, then pointed out,_  
_

"Some weird taste you have. What's with the get-up? I didn't know kids this days wear vampire teeth year-round and weird head thinthingamajirs." He laughed pointing at my hidden wolf ears. My tongue licked my canines as I turned around.

"Must be your old eyes." The old man laughed a hearty chuckle and patted my shoulder.

"Well, kid, when you come back tomorrow, if you still need the tour, just ask." He flashed a smile as he walked back to the school. He waved to me, throwing his hand back to gesture a friendly good-bye. I snorted. _Humans have such strange alien philosophies. _In the Netherworld you can't turn your back on everything you see, for it will be the thing that reaches from behind you and slits your throat slowly as you peer into its face or faces. _Yup, the saying: Kill or be killed, literally is the only true rule of Hell. _Turning to the city, I walked to, apparently, downtown.

Bright lights greeted me as I walked in the city. I sighed, not quite knowing what exactly to do. A smell tickled my nose as I breathed in. It smelled of blood. _Demon's _blood. I followed the scent, trying to get a lead. The smell was faint, as if it was a few days old. I came upon an empty alley. I kicked away a dark green whiskey bottle as I neared the scene. The was no evidence of a massacre but the smell wafted off of the ground and surrounding walls. In the far corner crates stood stacked one on top of another. A soft mewl came from one of the crates. My ears flickered in that direction and I sniffed the air for a warning. The mewl drifted weakly and the scurrying of paws along with the smell of cat caught my attention. I walked to the crate and knelt down. A flimsy faded yellow blanket covered the crate. I gently pushed it back and was meet with a pair of bright orange eyes. The kitten mewed in delight at its new found attention. I cautiously put my hand in the crate and kitten gladly rubbed his head against it, purring. Foul laughter followed by pounding footsteps appeared behind me.

"Oy. Shit bag," A voice called out. I ignored it and watched the kitten as it trembled from the vile sound. "Hey, can't yer tell I'm talking to ya?" The footsteps got closer as another voice spoke. "Yer in our territory, we're the Blood Skulls and yer must be looking for a beating if you think-" I stood up abruptly. Another voice chirped in, trying to get a rise out of me.

"Aw look, the shit-bag likes kittens. Tch. Some man you are. We should just kill it, nobody wants it." They snickered. _That's it._

"Who do you think you are to talk like that?" My back was still towards them but my voice was filled with malice. The group behind me taunted and hollered as the leader stepped up. He smirked at me as I turned around.

"Oh, looky here~," He leered. "It seems like the trash does talk." His face was covered in piercings and his hair was pushed back messily. He walked up to me and grabbed my shirt in his fist.

"Listen're, motherfucker. Who do ya think _you _are to talk to _me _like-" I slammed his head into my palm and chuckled darkly as I kept my face hidden.

"Who am I?" I chortled iniquitously. "I'm your worst nightmare." I smiled wickedly as I brought my blood red gaze into his eyes. His eyes widen at the sight of my canines and I punched him in the stomach which sent him flying twenty feet away. He crashed heavily into the ground as I turned and smiled at the small crowd.

"Who's next?" I flashed my canines at them. A young man nervously grabbed a steel pipe and let out a shrill cry as he came at me, aiming for my head. I blocked the blow easily and did a roundhouse kick at his head. He stumbled and his face crashed into the brick wall and left a bloody trail as he slumped down. I stared at the unconscious body in boredom. _Humans are so disgustingly weak. _I sighed. The third let out a shout before flying at me with a wild punch. I easily caught it in my hand then gave my wrist a sharp jerk, causing his to snap. He cried out as he slumped to the floor, cradling his injury. The last one caught my attention. He shakily held a blade in front of him as he glared fear at me. _Such a delicious treat, fear is._ He had a school uniform on and I took a deliberate step forward. _  
_

"D-don't come any c-closer! Y-yo-" The knife shook. I glanced at his face in boredom.

"Oi," He let out a startled gasp. "By any chance, do you go to Rockwell Private?" He started shaking but tighten the knife in his hand.

"I-I d-don't have t-to tell you anything!" I pointed to the knife in his hands as I stuck my other hand in my pocket.

"You do know that answering my question might let you walk away unharmed, right? That knife in your hands won't help you at all." He let out a shaky gasp then glared at me. He ran at me, the knife aimed at my heart as he let out , I guess, a war cry. I caught the blade between my fore and index finger. He stared in disbelief at the scene that was happening right before his eyes.

"Oh well. Guess I'll find out for myself." I grinned as I slammed my palm to his face and lifted him up, crushing his head. He hung limply, letting out shaken gasps and groans of horror. I focused on getting the information I wanted, prying into his mind and memories as my blooded eyes searched his soul. He let out screams of terror and pain when I found his worst fears. He was in fact, a student, and a very stupid one. Apparently he snuck in the elite school just to impress his mother but actually never goes to class. I finally let go of my death grip and smirked when he fell then back away from me in horror.

"W-what are you?" He eyed me in disgust and hatred.

"A Blood-Shifter. But I don't expect a mere human to acknowledge the honor," I spat. "Now, get out of here, before you turn out worse than them!" I barked. He backed away, trembling. "Oh, and Alex," I purred. "Say hi to Linda for me." He grimaced at not only his name but also at his mom's and then ran away stumbling. I huffed then muttered under my breath. I walked over the kitten and it let out a happy meow as it saw me approach. I stopped in my tracks. It meowed eagerly again, surprising me. It clawed at the box, climbing out the top then jumped out. It ran towards me and fiercely rubbed against my foot, purring. I let out a soft chuckle as I knelt down.

"Tell me little kitten," I asked as I let down my hand and automatically the cat purred against it. "You've seen what I've done, yet you still do not fear me?" It looked up at me then pawed at my nose and let out a frustrated meow as if it was scolding me. I blinked in surprise then gave a small chuckle.

Ya know, from what I've heard, dogs and cats aren't suppose to get along." It let out another meow as if it denied it all.

"Okay, okay. Well then, you wanna tag allow with me?"

The kitten moved awkwardly as I cradled it on my side. It's head popped out of the woven yellow blanket and looked up at my face.

"Oi, if you don't want to fall out, its best if you stay still. I know you don't like me carrying you but bear with it for a while, we're almost there." I warned flatly. The kitten gave a agitated mewl but stopped squirming. When I reached the bridge I pulled to a stop. The kitten mewled at the sudden stop and I gently shushed it. Taking in a deep breath, I took in the scent of our surroundings. The old man seemed to be gone, and aside from the wildlife, the forest was devoid of any other kinds of lifeforms. I gingerly put the kitten down and stuffed the worn blanket into my pocket. The kitten threw me a questioning cry. I smirked at the young cat.

"Now, then. This time you'll follow me." I smiled mischievously as I shape-shifted into the wolf. I shook, ruffling my fur. Giving a soft bark, I motioned for the cat to move along, ahead of me. The kitten stubbornly refused. It put out its paw and lightly touched the bridge. It jumped back as if the bridge was going to eat it.I gave a huff and trotted away from the kitten. It flatten itself to the grass and gave a desperate meow, begging me not to leave it. _Oh, I see. It's scared of the bridge. _Giving a wolf grin, I trotted back. The kitten meowed helplessly and I snorted with laughter. I put my snout on its neck then lightly bit its scruff. The kitten gave a startled caterwaul as I trotted the bridge with the curled kitten in my mouth. When I reached the end, I tenderly let the kitten down. But it surprised me with an annoyed flicker of its paw at my snout. I sneezed. I tried to use my paw to rub against the spot but then gave up. The kitten had a satisfied smile on its face and gave a proud twirl of it's long black tail. I snorted but ended up sneezing as I turned to the forest. The kitten gave a little happy jump before following me in. At first I walked ahead but then slowed down when I noticed that it was falling behind. I would stop and turn my head waiting for it to catch up, then begin walking again when it did. The kitten look scared at every rustle at the forest until it ran in between my paws. I nearly stepped on it out of surprise when the scent of fox filled my nostrils. A orange head popped from the bushes and its sly brown eyes narrowed at the kitten under me.

I gave a deep menacing growl when I saw the hunger look it gave at the kitten. I snapped my teeth and my muscles bunched together, ready to pounce. The fox eyed me with hate and fear. I wasn't like other wolves, _obviously, _and if the fox knew what's good for him, then he'll know not to pick a fight with a demon whose at least four times his size. The fox bared its teeth unwilling to lose its new found prey but also unwilling to fight for it. It gave a annoyed huff then slipped back into the shadows. I sniffed for any more predators but found nothing. We begin walking again, the kitten stayed silent but didn't move from the spot under my belly. The looming trees began to diminish and a clearing came into view. I broke away from the kitten and found a little patch for myself. I settled in, curling up in the small patch when the kitten mewled and ran towards me. I gave a little growl, not truly understanding what the kitten wanted. It stopped, gave its paw a little shake then ran up to me and curled up along side me. I stumbled back in surprise. _How can you not be afraid of me?_ I stared at the kitten in disbelief as I felt its tiny purr rumbled throughout its small back.

_Are all creatures from this world so trusting as this one?_

* * *

**Yupp, its been a while... O-o) Anyway, here's chapter 8! *Yay!* I kinda have no idea what to write next for this story sooo, yeahhh... If you have any request, don't be afraid to comment! ;3**


End file.
